Are you Ready for More?
by allienicole16
Summary: Jackie left Hyde after he married Sam and went to start her own life. Hyde stayed in Point Place with his wife and forgot about the girl he almost married. What happens when a crisis makes Jackie come home for the first time in 5 years. J/H, D/E,
1. My move are White White hot, that is

**Authors Note: So I was playing a video game and listening to cobra starship when suddenly inspiration just struck. I had to write this piece. I just had to. This story is one that i havent done yet. It's a Jackie left Hyde story. He's the one who is stuck in Point Place while she's out making something of herself. It's another music centric story but it's different thing Point Place Rockstars which if you havent read that please read it. Not to sound self centered but i think it's my best story ever. Ne ways the two songs that are in here are My Moves are White (white hot, that is) by Cobra and the second is Just a little bit by Maria Mena and I put that in as a special dedication to Hydesbride. This story is something i havent really done before it deals with sickness, death and being alone. It's going to get dark in a few places and it's going to get happy in others. Just stick me on this please. I'll be updating giving life still and we're twins once giving life is done but i really just want to get this out there. So let me know what you think please. I'm really nervous about this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

**Are you ready for more?**

**Chapter One: My moves are white (white hot, that is)**

Scott stepped on the stage and smiled at the crowd that welcomed him with loud applause and even louder screams. He loved this more than he ever let on. He loved every bit of it including the stalker like paparazzi that seemed to always know where he was going even before he actually decided to go somewhere. "WE LOVE YOU SCOTT!" Two girls down in the front screamed as his smile grew even bigger.

"Are you guys excited?" He asked as he heard the rest of the band take the stage behind him.

The crowd roared in response as he turned to look at the others who were shaking their heads.

"We don't think guys are that excited. Come on you got to prove it." He screamed as the crowd got even louder and turned back to the band that was nodding their approval.

"That's more like it!" He yelled as he heard Dean hit his drumsticks together.

"Alright guys you've been an amazing crowd tonight so we're going to finish this up with one last song. This song happens to be my favorite because we have a little treat for you right in the middle of it. I think you guys know which one this is don't you?" Scott said as Dean lightly tapped on the foot pedal and Patrick lightly played his guitar.

"MY MOVES ARE WHITE!" the crowd roared as Scott smiled.

"That's right!" He screamed as the song really started up.

**Take my time.**

**Take it easier.**

**Don't need no lines**

'**Cause my moves are hot**

**And I never stop, girl.**

**Hey, I know,**

**You heard it all before**

**And you seen it all.**

**Hey, I know,**

**It's the same old song,**

**Same old song.**

**I'm the kinda guy that you ain't ever seen before.**

**If you wanna hit the floor,**

**Are you ready for more?**

**I'm the kinda guy that it ain't easy to forget.**

**Girl, I'm gonna make you sweat,**

**Are you ready, are you ready for more?**

**I may not be nice,**

**I won't remember your name, girl.**

**The things you understand**

**They could never comprehend.**

**No need to explain it.**

**Hey, I know.**

**I talk a lot, but I back it up.**

**You got…**

**Hey, I know.**

**You got me all wrong.**

**Got me wrong.**

**I'm the kinda guy that you ain't ever seen before.**

**If you wanna hit the floor,**

**Are you ready for more?**

**I'm the kinda guy that it ain't easy to forget.**

**Girl, I'm gonna make you sweat,**

**Are you ready, are you ready for more?**

He smiled as he looked over to his right and the crowd got even wilder. "You guys know Jackie right?" He screamed as the crowd screamed yes in response.

"Then you guys already know what's coming?" He asked as Jackie smiled at in before she switched on her headset. (A/N: Italics are Jackie singing)

_**Boy, I know what you're gonna say.**_

_**Did you think I was born yesterday?**_

**I know you must think that I got something to prove,**

**But girl,**

**I really only wanna **_**hit the floor with you**_**.**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**I'm the kinda guy that you ain't ever seen before.**

**If you wanna hit the floor,**

**Are you ready for more?**

**I'm the kinda guy that it ain't easy to forget.**

**Girl, I'm gonna make you sweat,**

**Are you ready, are you ready for more?**

**I'm the kinda guy that you ain't ever seen before.**

**If you wanna hit the floor,**

**Are you ready for more?**

**I'm the kinda guy that it ain't easy to forget.**

**Girl, I'm gonna make you sweat,**

**Are you ready, are you ready for more?**

**Woah, oh, oh, oh **

* * *

Scott smiled as they walked off the stage. He reached over and pulled Jackie too him as she smiled back at him. "I can't believe this is the last time we're going to play together." He said as he stared at her.

"I know me too. I'm gonna miss you guys so much." She said as she stopped to look at all of them.

Dean, the drummer, was the type of guy you didn't mess with. He was a bad ass not only in his attitude but in his clothing choice as well. He'd always been her protector in many ways and she was going to miss him a lot.  
Derek, the bass guitarist, was her go to guy. He knew everything there was to know about anything and was always willing to give her advice on everything. He was actually the one who'd helped her make the decision to leave the band in the first place.

Patrick, the lead guitarist, was the silent guy of the group. He never really said a lot but when he did you knew it was important. He only really talked to her so it was going to be extremely hard to say goodbye to him.

Finally Scott, the lead singer and Jackie's best friend, he was the only person in the world she trusted with her life. He was going to be hardest person to walk away from. When she'd first met him five years ago she didn't think they'd end up were they were today. In fact she'd hated him with a passion that over the years had turned into a relationship she would cherish for the rest of her life. Sure the paparazzi liked to put them together as more than friends but they knew it wasn't true. Scott didn't have romantic feelings for her and she didn't have any for him. It just never worked out that way. It wasn't like they hadn't tried of course. When they really started getting close Jackie had wondered if there could be more there, but after a few weeks of trying to be a couple and a whole bunch of failed first kisses, they decided that they were better friends than anything else and they preferred it that way.

Jackie smiled up at Scott, who smiled back down at her. "What are you thinking about Pixie?" He asked as she used his nickname for her.

"I was thinking about you guys and how much I'm going to miss all of you." She said as Scott pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"We're going to miss you too. You have no idea how much." He said before he released her and she was pulled into Dean's embrace.

"You're going to come visit us right?" He asked in a tone that made me think it was more of a demand rather than a request.

"Of course Deano I wouldn't have it any other way." She said as he gave her a small smile before releasing her.

"Alright lets get to the party." Scott said as he took Jackie's hand.

* * *

"Hyde!" Donna yelled as she walked into Hyde's apartment.

"Mommy where's uncle Hyde?" Stephanie asked as she looked up at Donna.

"I think he's sleeping. Steph, why don't you take your brother and go sit in the living room okay?" Donna asked as Stephanie took her brother's hand and walked away from Donna.

"Hyde," Donna said as she walked towards his bedroom door.

"What? " She heard from the other side as something hit the door.

"Hyde I'm coming in." She said as she opened the door before he could reply.

"God go away." He said as he glared at her.

"No I'm not going away. I haven't seen you in days and the store hasn't been open in weeks."

"So what it's not your problem."

"It's my problem because you're my friend and I'm worried about you. Your brother is worried about you."

"Tell Eric I'm fine and leave." Hyde said as he rolled over.

"Hyde it's been three weeks since she left. Don't you think it's time you picked yourself up."

Hyde looked up at Donna as he glared at her again. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Sam left you three weeks ago didn't she?" She asked as he growled at her.

"Yeah what about it?" He asked as he sat up.

"I think its time you put yourself back together."

"Easy for you to say." He said as he stood up and pulled his shirt on.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Did Eric cheat on you? Did Eric walk out on you? Did Eric kill your child?" He asked as he stared at Donna who shook her head.

"I know what she did was wrong."

"You don't know anything Donna. What she did…that's not something I can walk away from." He said as he walked past her and into the bathroom.

She looked around the room and shook her head as she took in the amount of beer cans and empty liquor bottles that were thrown around the room. She went into the kitchen and pulled out a larger trash bag before going back into Hyde's bedroom.

* * *

Hyde walked out of the bathroom hoping that Donna had magically disappeared but of course his wish didn't come true.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked as he watched her pick up the bottles he'd thrown all over.

"I'm cleaning up this mess and then I'm helping you."

"Helping me do what?"

"Put your life back together." She said as he glared at her again.

"I don't need nor want your help Donna. Don't you have your kids to take care of?" He said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah I do as a matter of fact they're in your living room right now. Why don't you go say hi to your niece who's been worried sick about you." She said as she continued cleaning.

Hyde turned around and walked into the living room.

"Uncle Hyde!" Stephanie yelled as she jumped up and ran to her uncle.

Hyde pulled the little girl into his arms as she threw hers around his neck.

"Hey kiddo." He said as she pulled back to smile at him.

"I missed you Uncle Hyde. I haven't seen you n in a while."

"I missed you too Kiddo. I'm sorry I haven't been around. I've been…busy." He said as he put her down.

"It's okay I've been spending a lot of time with Uncle Mike and Betsy." She said as she smiled up at Hyde.

"Well that's good. Are you and Betsy getting along?"

"Yeah except she takes my dolls a lot."

"Well that's what kids do. So how's your brother doing?" Hyde asked as he looked over at the sleeping three year old on the couch.

"Ben is okay today." She said as she walked away from Hyde and went to sit beside her brother.

"You know you're pretty tough for a five year old." Hyde said as he sat next to her.

"I have to be Uncle Hyde. Ben needs me to be strong for him."

Hyde nodded to her before he got up and pulled Ben into his arms.

"He's gotten lighter." He said more to himself rather than Stephanie.

"Yeah momma is worried about him."

"I am too." Hyde said as he got up and smiled down at Stephanie. "I'm going to go talk to you Momma okay." He said as she nodded and he walked away with Ben in his arms.

"Donna," Hyde said as Donna looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "You didn't come here because of me did you?" He asked as she quickly wiped the tears away.

"Of course I came here because of you stupid." She said as she got up and looked at him.

"Ben is getting sicker isn't he?" He asked as Donna looked down.

"I did come here to help you Hyde. But I will admit is was because I needed the distraction."

"How bad is it getting?" Hyde asked as he looked at the sleeping boy in his arms.

"They're going to put in a hospital and start chemo again." Donna said as Hyde laid Ben down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he walked over to Donna.

"Hyde I don't think I can watch that happen to him again." She said as tears came to eyes and Hyde quickly pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright. I'll be there. I promise I'll be there for you guys." Hyde said as Donna nodded.

"Eric and I need you so much right now Hyde."

"And I'll be there I promise." He said as he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

Donna pulled away from him and wiped her eyes as she surveyed the room. "This place looks better."

"Thanks." He said as he picked Ben back up.

"You don't have hold him." She said as she looked down at her son.

"I want to. I've really missed this kid."

"Hyde what Sam did to you.-"

"Sam did what she did because I didn't matter to her. She told me that before she left."

"Did she got to rehab?"

"No, she went to back to Vegas." Hyde said as he started walking out of the room.

"Hyde are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah it'll just take some time." He said as he gave her a small smile before going back to watch TV with Stephanie.

* * *

"I know that I'm supposed to sing the songs you guys write for me but I have one song that I wrote a few years ago that I'd really love to sing." Jackie said as she stared at her producer who was giving her the same look her mother use to give her when she was being annoying.

"Fine lets here it." He said as Jackie smiled at him before handing him a tape.

"My old band provided the background music on this tape so here." She said as he took the tape from her and pointed to the other room.

"Well are you gonna sing it?" He asked as Jackie quickly walked into the other room.

"I'm ready." She said as he hit play on the stereo.

**Just a little bit stronger**

**Just a little bit wiser**

**Just a little less needy**

**And maybe I'd get there.**

**Just a little bit pretty**

**Just a little more aware**

**Just a little bit thinner**

**And maybe I'd get there...**

**Clearly, clearly I remember**

**Hiking up my skirt**

**Asking for your time**

**Clearly, clearly I remember**

**Nervous if ever confronted**

**And questioning myself**

**Perhaps, perhaps if I got better**

**Perhaps if I challenged myself**

**Perhaps if I was**

**Just a little bit stronger**

**Just a little bit wiser**

**Just a little less needy**

**Maybe I'd get there...**

**Just a little bit pretty**

**Just a little more aware**

**Just a little bit thinner**

**And maybe I'd get there...**

**Clearly, clearly I remember**

**Pulling up my shirt**

**Staring blank ahead**

**Clearly, clearly I remember**

**Days of useless crying**

**Almost feeling dead**

**Perhaps, perhaps if I was smaller**

**Perhaps, I could control myself**

**Perhaps if I was**

**Just a little bit stronger**

**Just a little bit wiser**

**Just a little less needy**

**Maybe I'd get there...**

**Just a little bit pretty**

**Just a little more aware**

**Just a little bit thinner**

**And maybe I'd get there...**

**Just a little bit stronger**

**Just a little bit wiser**

**Just a little less needy**

**Maybe I'd get there...**

**Just a little bit pretty**

**Just a little more aware**

**Just a little bit thinner**

**And maybe I'd get there...**

**Ohhh Ohhhh Oh **

**Just a little bit pretty**

**Just a little more aware**

**Just a little bit thinner**

**And maybe I'd get there...**

Jackie nervously walked back into the main room as he stared at her. She shifted her weight back and forth on feet as she waited for him to say something.

"Alright …that will be your first single." He said as a smile came to Jackie's face.

* * *

**A/N: Okay seriously what did you think? Please let me know. I'll be sitting near my computer waiting for the reviews. Good bad i dont care. Ne spelling errors as usual will be corrected within the next two days. Thanks!  
**


	2. Ur So Gay

**Authors Note: Wow i'm on a role today. I just had to finish this chapter. I just had to. I had so much inspiration for it because of today that i just had to get it out. I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for the reviews full of encouragement. I needed it for this because i'm so nervous about this story. I want it to be good. Ne ways the song in this is Ur So Gay by Katy Perry. It makes me laugh and i can see Jackie singing it. Possibly to Fez. lol. Ne ways so enjoy and let me know what you think. Also check out my story Hyde Reads Twilight. Hyde's Bride and I are starting a new thing where we're writing stories where Hyde Reads some book and gives his opinions of it. We're using my characters from Hyde Reads Twilight so if you get tagged by me feel free to publish yours and well put them all in a community and hopefully we'll have a bunch. Thanks again guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except those i created. **

* * *

**Are you Ready for More?:**

**Chapter Two: Ur So Gay**

_**I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf**_

_**While jacking off listening to Mozart**_

_**You bitch and moan about LA**_

_**Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway**_

_**You don't eat meat**_

_**And drive electrical cars**_

_**You're so indie rock it's almost an art**_

_**You need SPF 45 just to stay alive**_

_**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**_

_**No you don't even like**_

_**No you don't even like**_

_**No you don't even like boys**_

_**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**_

_**No you don't even like**_

_**No you don't even like**_

_**No you don't even like…**_

_**You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal**_

_**You're so skinny you should really Super Size the deal**_

_**Secretly you're so amused**_

_**That nobody understands you**_

_**I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head**_

_**I'm so angry cause you'd rather MySpace instead**_

_**I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup than…**_

_**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**_

_**No you don't even like**_

_**No you don't even like**_

_**No you don't even like boys**_

_**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**_

_**No you don't even like**_

_**No you don't even like**_

_**No you don't even like…**_

_**You walk around like you're oh so debonair**_

_**You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there**_

_**I wish you would just be real with me**_

_**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**_

_**No you don't even like**_

_**No you don't even like**_

_**No you don't even like boys**_

_**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**_

_**No you don't even like**_

_**No you don't even like**_

_**Oh no no no no no no no**_

_**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**_

_**No you don't even like**_

_**No you don't even like**_

_**No you don't even like boys**_

_**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**_

_**No you don't even like**_

_**No you don't even like**_

_**No you don't even like… PENIS**_

Jackie smiled as the crowd cheered. "Thanks so much for coming out tonight. Cobra Starship will be on in a few." She said before she walked off the stage and went straight into her dressing room. She laid down on her couch and put her sunglasses over her eyes. The tour was taking a lot more out of her than she thought. For the past year she'd been on tour nonstop. Once her album was finished the execs thought that she should be out touring up until it's release and of course she was ecstatic. She opened up for her old band until Cobra Starship asked her to open for them on their first solo tour. Of course she accepted because she was not only a huge cobra fan but she was also going to be the only opening act. Now she was regretting that decision. Not because she didn't like what she was doing because she loved it. She was regretting it because she was tired. She sat up when she heard her phone vibrating on the table and pulled it up to her ear.

"Hello," She said quietly as the person on the other line sobbed.

"Jackie?"

"Who is this?" Jackie asked as the person cried even harder.

"It's Donna."

"Donna, "Jackie said, her voice full of shock, "I haven't talked to you in 6 years Donna. How did you get this number?"

"W.B. tracked you down for me. I needed to talk to you."

"Donna the last time we talked you took her side over mine." Jackie said as she rolled her eyes at the memory.

"I know and I'm sorry. I would have told you that sooner but I couldn't find you. Then I got…I got sidetracked."

"By your new best friend?" Jackie asked as the bitterness took over her voice.

"By my children." Donna said.

"Your children? You have kids?"

"I married Eric when he came back." She said quietly as Jackie smiled.

"I'm glad."

"We had a little girl 6 years ago, we actually had her before we got married." Donna said as Jackie laughed.

"Doesn't really surprise me." She said as Donna laughed slightly.

"Then when our daughter was two…we had a son…Ben." Donna said quietly as Jackie lay back on her couch again.

"Why are you telling me all of this Donna?"

"I need you to come back."

"Why should I come back? I left because no one wanted me there in the first place."

"That's not true Jackie. I wanted you here I just…I was too stupid to say something…I wasn't myself back then."

"No duh." Jackie said as Donna laughed slightly.

"I really need you to come back."

"Why? Just give one reason why I should come back?"

"My son is dying." Donna said as Jackie gasped and shot up.

"What?"

"Ben has cancer…leukemia…he's had it since he was 2. He's been getting chemo for the last year but it's not doing anything anymore." Donna said as more tears came and Jackie felt her heart break for a child she didn't know.

"I'm coming home." Jackie said quietly.

"Thank you."

"Donna I'm doing this because we were once great friends and you were there for me for so much. I'm not doing this for the person you are…I'm doing this for the person you were." Jackie said before she hung up.

"Hey Jackie," Jackie's assistant Melinda said as she walked in.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" She asked as Melinda nodded.

"Sure anything?"

"Can you let the execs know that I'm taking some time off? There's a family emergency back home." Jackie said before she stood up and started throwing her things back into her bag.

"Sure I…I can do that. Do you need me to get you a plane ticket or anything?"

"Yeah I need a ticket to Point Place Wisconsin." Jackie said as Melinda nodded then left the room.

Jackie felt tears come to her eyes as memories of her last few days in Point Place came back to her.

* * *

_Point Place, 2002_

Jackie put her bags down on the landing before making her way through the door to the Forman's basement. She found him sitting in his chair staring at the television with a beer in his hand. He didn't even look up when she closed the door but she knew that he knew she was there.

"Steven," She said as she walked over to him and sat on the couch, "I need to talk to you." She said as he finally turned to her.

"What?" He asked as he put the can down and turned his entire body in her direction.

"I'm leaving." She said as he stared at her.

"When?" He asked as he stared at her through his glasses.

"Pretty much now." She said, as he looked way from her.

"Why?"

"Because I cant do this anymore Steven. I can't watch you with her knowing what we could have had. Knowing what we had."

Hyde took his glasses off and turned back to her. "Jackie I don't want you to go." He said as he pulled her into his arms and she went willingly into them.

"I don't want to leave Steven, but what choice do I have?" She asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as he wiped the tears away.

"I know you are. I know you're sorry. I don't know how things got so messed up."

"I do. God Jackie we were so stupid about so many things."

"I shouldn't have pushed you."

"I should have believed you." They stared at each other before Jackie put her head back on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said as he pulled her tighter against him.

"I'm going to miss you too. I already do." He said as she pulled back to stare at him.

"Why are you still with her?" She asked as he looked away.

"I don't want to be my father. I don't want to be Bud." He said as he turned back to stare into her eyes.

"You aren't your father. You'll never be your father." She said as she placed a gentle hand against his cheek.

"If I leave her then I'm my father. I made a commitment and I have to honor it. No matter what I have to sacrifice to do so." He said as tear fell from his eyes.

"Oh Steven," She said as she crushed her lips against his and he pulled her even closer to him. Their kiss quickly turned passionate as they poured the emotions they felt for each other into the kiss. When they finally broke apart it was only for a second as clothes were quickly taken off and their lips were connected once again. Hyde stood up with Jackie in his arms, her legs wrapped securely around his waist, and walked towards his room. Tonight would be their last good bye, their last night. Tonight would be the night that they would finally say goodbye.

* * *

_Present-_

Jackie opened her eyes as she felt the plane touch down on the runway. So many memories had come to her in the days that led to this moment until finally the one memory that always broke her heart finally snuck through; the memory of her giving up her one true love to some whore, who didn't even deserve him. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up and made her way to the exit. The stewardess gave her a small smile before Jackie got off the plane. She knew because of her now famous status that she couldn't just walk into the airport without some sort of guards so she waited until two men in black shirts approached her.

"Are you Jackie Burkhart?" They asked as she nodded.

"Yes are you two Jerry and Richard?" She asked as the two men nodded.

"We will be escorting you to the luggage claim and taking you to your hotel." One of them said as Jackie stared at him.

"What's your name?"

"My name is not important." He said before he started walking away.

The other man smiled at Jackie before answering her question, "My name is Jerry and my brother's name is Richard."

"Thank you." She said before they followed after Richard.

* * *

After Jackie checked into her hotel she decided to just bite the bullet and go meet up with Donna. She asked Jerry to take her to the hospital while Richard would wait back at the hotel to watch over the room. Richard wasn't too happy about Jerry taking Jackie but he eventually agreed. On the drive there Jackie learned a lot about Jerry. She learned that he had only become a bodyguard so he could be close to his brother and that Richard treated him like a child even though he was the older of the two, which surprised Jackie. She also learned that Jerry had a wife and two kids while Richard had a girlfriend. She also learned that both of them were huge fans of her music. She laughed when he said Ur So Gay was one of his favorite songs. Finally they made it to the hospital where Jackie knew her ex best friend was waiting for her.

"Miss. Burkhart are you going to go in?" Jerry asked as Jackie sighed.

"I don't know what to say to her." She said ask she looked over at Jerry with sad eyes.

"Say whatever comes from your heart. She'll understand." Jerry said as Jackie nodded then got out of the car.

She made her way to the front desk and was told to go to the intensive care unit of the cancer wing. Jackie gave the woman a small smile before she made her way there with Jerry right behind her. She made her way up to the cancer wing and was greeted with the sight of a grieving Eric in the waiting room. She quietly made her way to him and waited for him to notice. He finally looked up and smiled when saw Jackie.

"Jackie," He said as he stood up and pulled her into his arms. Jackie hugged him back as she felt the tears she was holding back come to the surface and she cried into Eric's shoulder while he cried into hers. After a few minutes they finally pulled away from each other and Jackie offered him a small smile.

"How are you holding up?" She asked as he sat back down.

"I'm not doing so good." He said as Jackie sat down next to him.

"Is it worse?" She asked as he nodded.

"They said he doesn't have long." He said as Jackie looked away.

"I am so sorry Eric. I'm sorry this is happening to you. You don't deserve this." She said as she took his hand into hers.

"Thanks Jackie." He said as he looked at her then at the ceiling. "You know it's not fair really. Ben is such a good kid. He has a heart that is so pure and so good. It's not fair that he is being put through all this pain." Eric said as Jackie nodded.

"No child deserves that."

"When Ben was born I was so happy. He was the son I always wanted. He was so happy and he was always smiling. His first words were Daddy and his first sentence was I like light saber only more 2 year oldish." Eric said as Jackie laughed.

"Only your kid." She said as he nodded.

"He's perfect in every way and sometimes I think he's being punished for that." He said as he stared down the hall.

Jackie didn't know what to say to that comment and she was happy that she didn't have to say anything.

"Jackie?" Donna said as she walked around the corner.

Jackie let go of Eric's hand and stood up. Donna walked up to her and smiled as Jackie stared at her. Finally after a few minutes of silence Jackie wrapped her arms around Donna, who in turn wrapped her arms around Jackie.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Jackie." Donna said as she cried.

"I forgive you Donna," Jackie said as she pulled away, "But don't you ever do that to me again." She said as Donna nodded.

"I've missed you." She said as they hugged again.

"I missed you too Donna. The real you." Jackie said as they pulled away and went to sit by Eric.

"I'm glad you're here." Donna said as she held Jackie's hand in her own.

"What's happening now?"

"Now we're just praying for a miracle. The chemo isn't working and his body is getting so weak." Donna said as tears came to her eyes.

"Can I go see him?" Jackie asked as Donna nodded.

"I can't go in there right now. But I'll show you where he is. He's been sleeping for the last few days so he shouldn't wake up." Donna said as she stood up and led Jackie to the room where her son was fighting for his life. They stopped outside the door and Jackie let go of Donnas' hand.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Jackie said as Donna nodded.

"I'll be with Eric." She said before she walked away.

Jackie walked into the quiet room and closed the door gently behind her. She walked over to the small bed and nearly collapsed at the sight before her. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she looked at the small boy who was hooked up to four different machines all fighting to keep him alive just a little bit longer. A sob escaped her lips as she fell into the chair at the side of his bed. She leaned over and let the sobs consume her as she grieved for her friends who were losing their son and for the little boy who was losing his life. She never heard the door open and close as she stayed there crying her eyes out. She never heard him walk across the room to her until he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Steven," She said as Hyde stared at her, his own eyes full of tears.

"You came." He said as she nodded and he pulled her into his arms.

She continued to sob as he held onto her and let his own grief come out. He held onto her as Donna watched from the door her own tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Okay to be honest with you the scene with Jackie saying goodbye to hyde came straight from my heart. That was goodbye i thought the deserved. Him being her Hyde again and admitting why he couldnt leave Sam and jackie wanting him to be the best man he could be accepting it. Now i'm not going to just throw them together again but there really is no bad blood between them. There never was in this story because jackie always understood his reasons. So it should run smoothly. I hope at least. The stuff with ben is really sad and hard to write because it's terrible. But it's only going to get worse from here. I should have chapter three up tomorrow i hope. This story is taking over me. I'm totally putting too much into it. **

**Also i'm doing a little thing. If you can guess the lyrics to the song i'm putting in the next chapter i'll give you a special shout out and a spot in one of my stories. **

**You're underestimating  
the kinda chick i am  
cos' I don't have a problem  
finding someone else  
I'll put my little black dress on  
and go out to the clubs  
And you wonder whats going on  
tomorrow when your boys tell you  
I was dancing with someone**


	3. Your Guardian Angel

**Authors Note: God i should really be in bed but i really wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I was trying to sleep and i was listening to Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and i was just hit with inspiration. So okay first of all i have to say something. This story is being written the way it was always supposed to go. I am NOT changing any of my ideas just to make people happy. I'm sorry if you dont like it but this is not going to be some lovey dovey piece. There is going to be drama and sadness. If you dont like that then this might not be the story for you. And for that i'm sorry. Please just give this a chance because for all the sadness there is also a lot of good stuff. The songs i used in this one were Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Please listen to it when i have it in here! PLEASE!) and Saturday by Hedley (LISTEN TO IT AS WELL! IT ADDS TO THE STORY!). Thanks to those of you who reviewed and have alerts set. Please keep the reviews coming. Oh since no one guessed the song for the last chapter that song is being used in the next one so you still have a chance to guess.  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Are you Ready for More?:  
**

**Chapter Three: Your Guardian Angel**

Jackie pulled away from Hyde, who continued to stare down at her with tears running down his face.

"Oh Steven," She said as she reached up to wipe the tears away.

He took her hand into his and pulled her against him again.

"You came," He said again as she nodded.

"Of course I came." She said into his shirt as he sighed.

"God I've missed you."

Jackie pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. "What about Sam?"

Hyde let go of Jackie and stepped back from her. "She's gone." He said as she stared at him.

"Where did she go?"

"She left me a year ago." Hyde said as Jackie stared at him.

"I'm sorry Steven."

"I'm not," He walked away from Jackie and stared down at Ben, "She killed our baby and cheated on me." He looked over at Jackie whose hand was covering her mouth.

"Steven, she killed?"

"She used drugs. Turns out I was the only one that was actually happy when she got pregnant. She was 6 months pregnant at the time."

Jackie felt the tears come to her eyes as her heart broke for the man she still loved.

She silently walked over to him and took his hand into hers.

She pulled him out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Hyde followed behind Jackie as she pulled him down the hall and into the stairwell.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him once more as her tears came out.

"I'm so sorry Steven."

Hyde pulled Jackie closer into him as he felt his grief from the last year consume him once more and for the first time ever he let Jackie see the real him.

Jackie felt Hyde's legs give out and together they fell to the ground as they both cried their eyes out. They held onto each other, afraid to be apart for even a second.

"You were there when it happened."

"What?" Jackie looked at Hyde as he wiped his eyes.

"The day she told me. You were there, singing on the TV." He stared at her as she felt more tears come to her eyes.

"I was?"

"Your song, Your Guardian Angel, it helped me get through it."

"My song?"

"I need to hear that song Jackie."

"Okay, but it's going to sound weird without back up vocals and music."

"I don't care, I need to hear you singing it to me." He stared at her as Jackie nodded.

She began humming, trying to get into tune before she started singing to him.

**When I see your smile**

**Tears roll down my face I can't replace**

**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**

**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**

**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**

**Seasons are changing**

**And waves are crashing**

**And stars are falling all for us**

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

**I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away**

**Cuz I'm here for you**

**Please don't walk away and**

**Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah**

**Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

**And I know I'll be okay**

**Though my skies are turning gray**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

Hyde pulled Jackie back into his arms when she stopped singing and the tears came out once more. Jackie only held him as he continued to cry his eyes out. This was what he needed. He needed her and she knew that.

* * *

"Where'd Jackie and Hyde go?" Eric asked as Donna shrugged.

"I imagine Jackie just saved him." Donna said as Eric looked over at her.

"You think she might have?"

"Eric you know just as well as I do that he hasn't really gotten over anything that's happened in the past year. He's been putting all his focus into helping Ben and us. He hasn't had time to really grieve."

"You think Jackie could be the one to help him?"

"She's his true love." Donna said before she got up and went into her son's room.

* * *

"Steven," Jackie said before Hyde pulled back and looked at her, "I'm here."

"I know you are."

"I'm here for you. I'll help you the best I can."

"Why did you come back?"

"Donna wanted me here. I needed to be here. I just didn't realize that until I saw you."

"I missed you more than you know."

"I had to leave."

"I know you did." He cupped Jackie's face in his hands. "Doesn't mean I didn't hate it."

Jackie smiled at him before Hyde leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips.

"What was that for?" She asked as he smiled.

"That was the proper hello you should have received in the first place."

Jackie giggled as Hyde pulled them both up. Together they walked back into the hall and over to Eric.

"Hey where did Donna go?" Jackie looked at Eric who pointed to Ben's room.

"Is she alright today?" Hyde asked as he sat next to Eric.

"She's here." Hyde looked up at Jackie who was staring at Eric.

"I'm going to go talk to a doctor."

"Why what's the point?" Eric asked as Jackie rolled her eyes then walked away from them.

"Forman you can't talk like that."

"It's too late Hyde. My son is gong to die and there isn't a damn thing I can do to stop it." He turned to Hyde with tears in his eyes. "You know what that feels like."

"Yeah I do know what that feels like. But I didn't get the chance to spend all this time with my child like you do. If this really is the end for Ben why aren't you in there right now with him? Why are you out here fighting with me? Are you really that big of a dumbass?" Hyde asked before he got up and stormed away from Eric.

Eric stared at Hyde until he couldn't see him anymore. He knew Hyde was right. He was being a dumbass about this. These might be Ben's last days and so far he was wasting them being in the stupid waiting room instead of with his son.

"Eric," Donna said as she rushed over to him.

Eric stood up before Donna made it to him. "What's going on?"

"It's Ben, he's awake." Together they ran to their son's room.

* * *

**Two Months Later:**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Jackie asked as she stared at Donna in the middle of the Point Place Airport.

Donna wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. "It's been 2 months Jackie. It's time I started dealing with Ben's death on my own."

Jackie wrapped her arms around Donna as the older woman cried into Jackie's shoulder. "I can cancel if you need me."

"No," Donna said as she pulled way from Jackie, 'you've canceled enough gigs as it is. You need to get back out there."

"If you need me for ANYTHING you call alright?" Jackie said as she stared into Donna's eyes.

"Got it midget." Donna said as she picked Stephanie up and held her in her arms.

"Bye Steph, it was really great meeting you." Jackie smiled before Stephanie launched herself into her Aunt Jackie's arms.

Jackie hugged Stephanie then handed her back to Donna before turning to Eric.

"Take care of them Eric."

"Will do devil." Eric said before he hugged Jackie lightly.

The Forman family walked away leaving Jackie and Hyde to their goodbye in private.

Jackie gave Hyde a shy smile before he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm going to miss you so much Steven." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too. You're my best friend." Jackie pulled away from Hyde and leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"You're mine too." She squeezed his hand one last time before she walked away from him.

Hyde watched her leave as he felt his heart go with her. Over the last two months she had helped him heal not only from the death of his nephew but the death of his own child as well. She had become his best friend and a constant presence in his life. In two short months they had become inseparable and it was going to be hard getting use to life without her again.

They waited until her plane was in the sky before they went back to their daily lives and before they knew it things were back to the way they'd always been.

* * *

Jackie stood in front of the crowd as she felt her hands shaking at her sides. She had no idea why she was so nervous. She figured it was probably because she was doing this on live television for the first time, but she also figured it was probably because she singing about him.

"Now we're going to bring out Jackie Burkhart, who is going to perform her song, Saturday for us live in our studio." The VJ announced as Jackie came out in front of the screaming crowd of the MTV studio.

She heard the crowd cheer and the drums start playing before she let the words come out of her mouth.

**Believe me**

**It's easy**

**To scream when you're dreaming**

**And wonder what's under your bed when you're sleeping.**

**They beat you.**

**And blame you**

**For all that you went through**

**But hey it's just another Saturday.**

**It's only just another Saturday.**

**I love you.**

**I need you.**

**Like a thousand times before.**

**Wonder why I hate you.**

**But I'll scream and ask for more.**

**I only wanted your attention**

**At least the hate is some connection**

**But hey, it's just another Saturday**

**Believe me,**

**It's easy**

**To live between the lines.**

**When mommy says sorry,**

**Over a thousand times.**

**You're tied up**

**You're cried out.**

**You gotta get outta here**

**But hey it's just another Saturday.**

**It's only just another Saturday.**

**I love you.**

**I need you.**

**Like a thousand times before.**

**Wonder why I hate you.**

**But I scream and ask for more.**

**I only wanted your attention**

**At least the hate is some connection**

**If I feel, then I need**

**If I love, then I'm free**

**Then I'm free**

**You make a mess of me**

**You make a mess of me**

**I love you.**

**I need you.**

**Like a thousand times before.**

**Wonder why I hate you.**

**But I scream and ask for more.**

**I only wanted your attention**

**At least the hate is some connection**

**But hey it's just another Saturday, another Saturday**

**It's only just another Saturday.**

**Another Saturday and I'm free**

**And I'm free**

**And I'm free**

**And I'm free**

The crowd cheered as the VJ announced the commercial break. Jackie walked off the stage and saw her phone going off on the sofa of the green room. She walked over and smiled when she saw the name on the front of the screen.

"I knew it would be you," She said as she smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder who she was talking to? Okay yes i killed Ben. I had to and it was always intended that he was going to die. It was what was going to happen. I'm sorry if you get mad and stop reading because of it but it had to happen. I hated doing it. That's why i didnt write his actual death scene. I could physically do it. I'm sorry. But his death is serving a purpose and you'll see that in the next chapter. Let me know what you thought.  
**


	4. I'm Moving On

**Authors Note: Hey i'm back with another chapter of the depressing story. It's going to get sad again. Well sorta. you'll see...hmm four songs in this one. The first one is Tire Swing from the Juno Soundtrack then second one is I'm Moving On Rascal Flatts the third and fourth are by Cobra starship and they're smile for the paparazzi and Guilty Pleasure. Enjoy. Thanks for reviewing last chapter guys. Keep it up. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Are you Ready for More?**

**Chapter Four: I'm moving on**

Jackie smiled as she put the phone up to her ear. "I knew it would be you."

"Of course it's me. You were awesome Jackie." Scott said as Jackie laughed.

"Thank you. So what's up?"

"Well we're playing a show near you next weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to open and play a few song with us?"

"What happened to Flyleaf?"

"Their guitarist got hurt…come on please Jackie?"

"Alright I'll come." Scott laughed as Jackie smiled.

"I knew you would. I'll call you with all the details and some tickets. You going to invite anyone?"

"Yeah I have a few ideas." Jackie said her goodbyes before hanging up.

She stared down at her phone and contemplated on calling him. She'd been avoiding his calls for the last week because she had no idea what to say. Yeah they'd gotten close, but that still didn't fix all the things that had happened. She didn't think that anything would fix that.

She scrolled through her contacts until she found Donna's number and hit the send button.

"Hello," She heard some one groggily answer.

"Donna?" She asked and all she got in response was a grumble.

"Who wants to know?"

"Donna its Jackie."

"Oh…what do you want?"

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Yeah I'm just peachy. Buried my son and now I'm going to bury myself in this bottle." She said before the call was disconnected.

Jackie scrolled through her contacts and found Hyde's number.

"Was beginning think you didn't want to talk to me." Hyde said as Jackie sighed.

"Steven, it's complicated. But it's not why I called."

"Why did you call then?"

"I just got off the phone with Donna and she sounded-"

"Drunk?"

"Yeah."

"That's because she is. All the time now."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah Eric doesn't know what to do with her. I have Stephanie here most of the time now."

"Oh my god." Jackie sat down and let his words sink in.

"I tried to call you to let you know, but you wouldn't answer."

"I've been busy."

"Oh I know. I saw your performance today." He said as Jackie groaned.

"Steven please."

"Fine whatever. Look I'll handle everything back here."

"Steven Donna needs me."

"Yeah well you're not here." He said before he hung up on her.

"Why does everyone keep hanging up on me?" She slammed her phone back into her bag before walking out of the room and down to her limo.

* * *

"Jackie Jackie Jackie!" Scott said as Jackie walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"Hi Scott." He pulled her into a tight hug and she laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I missed you Jacks."

"I missed you too Scotty." He grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the stage.

"So what are you singing for us tonight?"

"I'm opening with my new stuff."

"Awesome. Well we're doing some of our old stuff since you're here. I'm so excited." He walked away and Jackie couldn't help but catch a little of his excitement.

"This will be great." She said to herself before she made her way to the dressing room to get ready.

* * *

"GOOD EVENING!" Jackie screamed as the crowd screamed with her. She laughed and smiled at everyone.

"Wow that's excitement. Well it's great to be here. You guys are lucky you get to heard some stuff I'm putting on my new album." She said as the crowd cheered again.

"Okay this first one is called Tire Swing." Jackie started playing the guitar and the crowd was mesmerized.

**I took the Polaroid down in my room**

**I'm pretty sure you have a new girlfriend**

**it's not as if I don't like you**

**it just makes me sad whenever I see it**

**cuz I like to be gone most of the time**

**and you like to be home most of the time**

**if I stay in one place I lose my mind**

**I'm a pretty impossible lady to be with**

**Joey never met a bike that he didn't wanna ride**

**and I never met a Toby that I didn't like**

**Scotty liked all of the books that I recommended**

**even if he didn't I wouldn't be offended**

**I had a dream that I had to drive to Madison**

**to deliver a painting for some silly reason**

**I took a wrong turn and ended up in Michigan**

**Paul Baribeau took me to the giant tire swing**

**gave me a push and he started singing**

**I sang along while I was swinging**

**the sound of our voices made us forget everything**

**that had ever hurt our feelings**

**Joey never met a bike that he didn't wanna ride**

**and I never met a Toby that I didn't like**

**Scotty liked all of the books that I recommended**

**even if he didn't I wouldn't be offended**

**wouldn't be offended**

**now I'm home for less than twenty-four hours**

**that's hardly time to take a shower**

**hug my family and take your picture off the wall**

**check my email write a song and make a few phone calls**

**before it's time to leave again**

**I've got one hand on the steering wheel**

**one waving out the window**

**if I'm a spinster for the rest of my life**

**my yarns will keep me warm on cold and lonely nights**

**Joey never met a bike that he didn't wanna ride**

**and I never met a Tobey that I didn't like**

**Scotty liked all of the books that I recommended**

**even if he didn't I wouldn't be offended...**

**wouldn't be offended...even if he didn't I wouldn't be offended**

Jackie smiled as the crowd continued to cheer. "Wow thank you so much. Alright this last song is called Moving on. It's something I wrote to a person I want to become friends with."

**I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons**

**Finally content with a past I regret**

**I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness**

**For once I'm at peace with myself**

**I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long**

**I'm movin' on**

**I've lived in this place and I know all the faces**

**Each one is different but they're always the same**

**They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it**

**They'll never allow me to change**

**But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong**

**I'm movin' on**

**I'm movin' on**

**At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me**

**And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone**

**There comes a time in everyone's life**

**When all you can see are the years passing by**

**And I have made up my mind that those days are gone**

**I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't**

**Stopped to fill up on my way out of town**

**I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't**

**I had to lose everything to find out**

**Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road**

**I'm movin' on**

**I'm movin' on**

**I'm movin' on**

Jackie announced that there was going to be a short break then the guys would be on stage. She walked off and Scott pulled her into his arms.

"That last one was about him wasn't it?" He asked and she nodded.

"I want to be his friend. I don't think I can offer him anymore than that."

"That's understandable sweetie. Are you ready for this?" He asked as he handed her the keytar.

"Oh yeah. I was born ready for this." She smiled and together they walked on the stage with the rest of the guys.

"HELLO!" Scott screamed as everyone cheered. He turned to Jackie and smiled.

"You think they're loud enough?" He asked into the mic as Jackie shook her head.

"You know Scott I don't think they're ready for us." Jackie smiled even more as the crowd screamed their lungs off.

"That's more like it." Scott said before he motioned for Patrick to start playing.

"Smile for the paparazzi kids!" He screamed as everyone cheered. Even Jackie felt herself getting excited at the thought of playing again.

**Mira papi, tranquilo ok, vos boludo que te pasa? Venite para aca**

**y dale a esos hijos de puta un sonrisita.**

**Take back what they've taken if you wanna play it safe.**

**Keep on money makin',**

**gotta save for rainy days.**

**Take it slow, oh yeah you never know.**

**Strike while it's hot -**

**There ain't that much room at the top.**

**Oh yeah gotta make your way to the top.**

**Gotta get to the top.**

**Party queens:**

**If you wanna be seen,**

**take a shit where you sleep,**

**and smile real wide for the pa-pa-pa-pa-paparazzi**

**pa-pa-pa-pa-paparazzi everywhere**

**Hear hear! Now you're famous**

**do you know the price you pay?**

**hope that ain't contagious**

**I ain't gonna live that way.**

**Thank you, no,**

**But I don't need to go to that spot**

**Get these climbers off my jock.**

**Oh yeah gotta step away from my jock.**

**Step the fuck off my jock.**

**Party queens:**

**If you wanna be seen,**

**take a shit where you sleep,**

**and smile real wide for the pa-pa-pa-pa-paparazzi**

**pa-pa-pa-pa-paparazzi everywhere**

**Party queens:**

**If you wanna be seen,**

**take a shit where you sleep,**

**and smile real wide for the pa-pa-pa-pa-paparazzi**

**pa-pa-pa-pa-paparazzi everywhere**

Jackie laughed as Scott started dancing across the stage breaking into a totally different song. She found herself following along with him when she noticed someone standing off to the side of the stage. Her eyes met his and he gave her a small smile. She wanted to run to him and ask him what he was doing that, but she knew she couldn't do that to the guys. So she threw herself into the next song, laughing as Scott danced over to her singing.

**And I came here to make you dance tonight**

**I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you**

**And I don't even know**

**what kind of fool you're taking me for**

**So you've got some brand new clothes**

**you never could afford before**

**Oh brother, spare us all**

**We don't care anymore**

**We just wanna get down on the floor**

**You sold yourself to make it**

**You can dish it but can you really take it?**

**(oh, oh, oh)**

**You're never gonna get it with nothing**

**'cause nothing's what you got in your head (oh)**

**So stop pretending**

**I came here to make you dance tonight**

**I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you**

**Shut up 'cause we won't stop**

**We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up**

**I came here to make you dance tonight**

**I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you**

**Shut up 'cause we won't stop**

**We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up**

**And I don't even read**

**what the papers gotta say about me**

**Oh, no, I can't believe**

**they take it so serious, seriously**

**I'm so bored, oh please**

**Don't talk anymore**

**Shut your mouth and get down on the floor**

**So cynical?**

**Poor baby**

**I can dish it 'cause I know how to take it**

**(oh, oh, oh)**

**You're never gonna win 'em all**

**So fuck 'em if they can't take a joke**

**I'm just playin'**

**I came here to make you dance tonight**

**I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you**

**Shut up 'cause we won't stop**

**We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up**

**I came here to make you dance tonight**

**I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you**

**Shut up 'cause we won't stop**

**We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up**

**And maybe someday I'll believe**

**(maybe someday I'll believe)**

**that we are all a part of some bigger plan**

**Tonight I just don't give a damn**

**(So shut your mouth it's time to dance)**

**If the world is ending, I'm throwing the party**

**And I came here to make you dance tonight**

**I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you**

**Shut up 'cause we won't stop**

**We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up**

**I came here to make you dance tonight**

**I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you**

**Shut up 'cause we won't stop**

**We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up**

**I came here to make you dance tonight**

**I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you**

**Shut up 'cause we won't stop**

**We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up**

The rest of the concert went on like that. Jackie would glance over every so often just to make sure he was still there and he'd nod at her each time. Finally the night was over and after giving the audience a double encore Jackie walked off the stage pulling him with her to her dressing room.

"Okay what are you doing here?" She asked as he laughed.

"Well I actually came to see you. I didn't know you were performing." He laughed and she smacked his shoulder.

"Cut the crap Steven. What the hell are you doing here?"

"We need your help?"

"What's going on? She asked before he motioned for her to sit down.

"Donna is getting really bad. Eric is staying with me now. He can't be there anymore."

"What happened? When I left she wasn't perfect but she wasn't terrible either."

"She just couldn't do it. She stopped looking at Stephanie and retreated to her room. The only time Eric saw her was when she needed a drink."

"How long has she been drinking?"

"Since the day you left." He whispered.

"I'm coming home." Jackie said as she stood up.

"What about your new album?" Hyde stood up beside her.

"Fuck my album…my family needs me." Jackie walked out of the room as Hyde smiled then followed after her.

* * *

**A/N: Ha she's coming home. You didnt think it would be Hyde on the phone did you? Oh you did. Sorry. lol. Hope you enjoyed this. If you read Session 9 i have posted that final chapter and it's waiting for you to let me know how it was. Thanks for reading let me know what you thought.  
**


	5. Shut up and Let me Go

**Authors Note: Okay so this is the newest chapter of Are you Ready for More. I was really bored today and decided why not so i wrote this. I have to warn you Donna is really dark in this and a little mouthy. LOL. The story opens up with the song 'Shut up and Let me Go' by the Ting Tings. It's a great song and really sets the mood. Ne ways thanks so much to those of you who have been reviewing. You're amazing. I'm looking forward to the reviews for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**Are You Ready for More:**

**Chapter Five: Shut up and let me go**

* * *

**Shut up and let me go**

**This hurts, I tell you so**

**For the last time you will kiss my lips**

**Now Shut up and let me go**

**Your jeans were once so clean**

**I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met**

**Now oh so easily your over me**

**Gone is love**

**It's you that ought to be holding me**

**I'm not containable**

**This turns up**

**It's not sustainable**

**I aint freakin'**

**I aint Fakin' this**

**I aint freakin'**

**I anit Fakin' this**

**I anit freakin'**

**I aint Fakin' this**

**Shut up and let me go**

**Hey!**

**Shut up and let me go**

**This hurts, but I can't show**

**For the last time you had me**

**Not Shut up and let me go!**

**For fear of leaving in regret**

**I changed this one when we first met**

**Now oh so easily your over me**

**Gone is love**

**It's me that ought to be moving on**

**You're not adorable**

**I was something unignorable.**

**I aint freakin'**

**I aint Fakin' this**

**I aint freakin'**

**I aint Fakin' this**

**I aint freakin'**

**I aint Fakin' this**

**Shut up and let me go**

**Hey!**

**Oh love, hold this.**

**Hey**

**Shut up and let me go**

**This hurts, I told you so**

**For the last time you will kiss my lips**

**Now Shut up and let me go**

**Hey!**

Hyde turned off the television and looked at Stephanie.

"Was that Aunt Jackie?" She asked as Hyde sighed.

"Yep that was your Aunt all right."

"She looked really pretty."

"She always looks pretty."

"How's come you aren't with her."

"What do you mean Steph?"

"Why aren't you married to Aunt Jackie?"

"Because your Uncle here is an idiot." Eric said as he walked into the room and sat down next to his daughter.

"I'm not an idiot Forman."

"You are an idiot and you know it."

The two men glared back and forth at each other until Stephanie laughed.

"What's so funny kiddo?" Hyde asked.

"You two are funny." She got up and ran out of the room.

"I'm not an idiot Forman."

"You really are Hyde. You married someone else when you were clearly in love with Jackie."

"Jackie and I couldn't make it work."

"Because neither of you really tried. You just assumed she was with Kelso and took off."

"She didn't-"

"She told you that she wasn't with him. You just assumed because they were sitting on a couch together that they were together."

"I asked her not to be alone with him. I asked her."

"And she didn't have to listen to you. You should have just trusted her."

"Why do you even care? You hate Jackie."

"No I don't. She came when my son was dying and she was there for everything. I owe her for so much. "

Hyde looked down at the ground before he stood up. "She's coming back."

"She is?"

"Yeah…I asked her to."

"Because of my wife?"

"Because of her best friend." Hyde gave Eric one last look before he walked out of the room.

* * *

Jackie got off the plane and walked to towards the baggage. She needed to hurry because the sooner she got to Donna the faster she could save her. She quickly grabbed her bags and ran to the front of the airport. She looked around for any familiar faces before she found him leaning up against the wall outside smoking a cigarette. She walked out the doors and proceeded to make her way towards him.

"Hey Steven."

He turned to her and smiled. "Hey Jackie."

He threw his cigarette down and crushed it under his boot before he picked up her bags. Silently they walked towards his car and he unlocked the trunk. He put her bags inside as she walked over to the passenger door. He unlocked the car and got in.

"It smells the same." She whispered so quietly that Hyde had to strain to hear her.

"I guess so." He told her before he pulled out of the parking spot.

"So fill me in."

"Well Eric and Steph are living with me right now and Donna is at the house."

"Have you been checking up on her?"

"Yeah she only comes out when she runs out of Jack."

"She might have to-"

"Eric doesn't want to think about that yet."

"Yeah I get that. I don't even want to think about it, but she might need to."

"I know."

"If it comes down to it…I can talk to him."

"No I'd rather it came from me. It's what I should have done with Sam."

"Sam?"

"I wasn't the one that asked her to go to rehab…and because of that she lashed out."

"Who asked her?"

"Donna…a few months after you left."

"What happened exactly?"

"She got into drugs. She was constantly looking for a good high. I didn't know she had that addiction before I agreed to stay married to her."

"But you didn't ask her to go get help?"

"Nope…I didn't know how. I mean she was my wife and I didn't know how to ask her to do that. I think it was because I didn't really love her."

"Then why did you stay married to her?"

"You know why." He looked at her and she nodded.

"Did she ever get help?"

"She did before she got pregnant. But after that…she just wanted to get back at me. I think she figured out that I didn't love her the way I was supposed to."

"I don't want to feel sorry for her."

"I do. I treated her terribly…but she did the same thing to me. Hell I'm not even sure if the baby was mine."

"Steven," Jackie put her hand over his and sighed.

"I would have loved anyway. I would have taken care of that kid even if he or she wasn't mine."

"I know you would have. You have a good heart."

"Thanks." He whispered before he pulled into Eric and Donnas' driveway.

"Wish me luck?" She asked and he nodded.

"I'll take your stuff to my place. Be careful. She's not herself right now."

"Thanks," Jackie leaned over and kissed his cheek before she got out of the car.

Hyde watched her walk into the house before he pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Jackie walked into the house and looked around the living room. The place was a total mess. There were empty beer cans and vodka bottles all over the place along with clothes that looked like they had been there for weeks. Jackie walked across the room, surveying the damage and shaking her head. "Looks like I got my work cut out for me." She said to herself before she walked up the stairs and towards her friend's room.

She opened the door and found Donna lying across the bed with a wine bottle in her hand. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the redhead. She felt for a pulse and found one before ripping the bottle out of her hand and rolling her over.

"Donna," Jackie said as she tried to wake the other woman up, "Wake up Donna."

Jackie tried to wake her up several times before she decided to try another strategy. She walked into the bathroom and pulled the cleaning bucket out from under the sink. She filled the bucket with cold water before walking back into the room.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." She said before she dumped the bucket over Donna.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Donna screamed as she scrambled to get out of the bed quickly. She looked up with bloodshot eyes and glared at Jackie. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You need to get up."

"Fuck you Jackie." Donna said as she grabbed a beer off the nightstand.

"Nope I don't think so." Jackie said as she grabbed the beer from Donna.

"Give that back."

"Nope you're all done."

"Jackie give me the fucking beer back."  
"No," Jackie said as she grabbed the wine bottle and walked into the bathroom.

Donna followed her and watched as Jackie poured both the drinks down the drain.

"You fucking bitch. You have no right to do that."

Jackie turned around and walked over to Donna. "You need to stop this."

Donna glared at her. "What gives you the right to come in here and tell me what to do?"

"Because I'm your best friend and you need me."

"No I don't. I don't need anyone." She walked over to her bed and crawled back into it, ignoring the cold water.

"Donna what happened to Ben was tragic and awful but you can't let it destroy you."

"You don't know what it feels like Jackie. You don't know how hard it is to get through each day knowing that your baby is rotting in the ground and will never run or laugh or play ever again."

"Donna," Jackie kneeled down beside the bed and stared at her best friend, "I cant even pretend to understand what you're going through. But you're going about this all wrong. Drowning your sorrows in a bottle of booze is not the way to do it. It's wrong Donna."

"It's all I can do Jackie."

"No it's not. Donna you have to stop this. Stephanie and Eric need you. You can't shut them out and drink yourself to death. You can do that to them. They're hurting just as much as you are."

Donna stared at Jackie as the tears came to her eyes. "I can't look at them. Every time I see Stephanie I'm reminded that she doesn't have a little brother anymore and every time I look at Eric…all I see is Ben. Because Ben looked so much like his father."

"Donna-"

"I can't do it Jackie. I cant. This is all I can do. Please just let me do this."

"No…I can't let you do that."

"WHY!"

"Because I love you and you're my best friend. I can't let you do this to yourself."

"Since when am I your best friend?"

"Since forever Donna. You've always been my best friend. Even when Sam was here."

"But you left."

"Yeah…but I'm back."

"You'll just leave again. You already did."

"Donna,"

"NO GET OUT!" Donna screamed as she sat up and started throwing pillows at Jackie.

"Donna," Jackie said as she stood up and tried to avoid being hit.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID WHORE! I DON'T NEED YOU. YOU DON'T MEAN ANYTHING TO ME."

Jackie felt the tears come to her eyes before she ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs and collapsed on the living room floor. She cried until her eyes couldn't cry anymore before she stood up. She looked up the stairs and sighed.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I know dark but it'll only get darker or maybe lighter from here. Ne ways let me know what you thought. I'll update when I can.  
**

"I will get you better. I promise I will get you through this." Jackie said before she got up and went into the kitchen to get some cleaning supplies.


	6. I dont want to go to Rehab

**Authors Note: OMG it has taken me way too long to update this story. But i'm back in the swing of it. It's going to get really dramatic from here on in. not that it wasnt already really dramatic. but it's going to get worse. Alright let me know what you guys think. if you read twilight stuff check out my twilight stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Are you ready for more?**

**Chapter 6: I don't wanna go to Rehab**

Jackie walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Hyde standing there. "Hey Steven," She said as she put the dusting rag down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hyde pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her hair.

They pulled apart from each other and Jackie smiled up at him.

"Have you been up there yet?"

"Yeah…she's bad."

"Yeah she is. But she needs us."

"I know she does. She knows she does too she's just being stubborn." Jackie said as she looked down.

"This place looks great." He said as he looked around.

"I've been cleaning and ignoring her all day." Jackie said as she walked away from Hyde and started picking up more bottles.

"What do you mean ignoring her?" He asked as she held up her hand.

"Wait for it."

Suddenly Hyde heard a blood curdling scream come from the second floor.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hyde looked at Jackie who rolled her eyes.

"What the hell?"

"She is just pissed that I took all her alcohol from her while she was sleeping." She said as she went back to work.

"Nice job Jackie." He said as Jackie smiled.

"It was the only way to get her better. I couldn't let her do this to herself anymore."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"I think she needs to go to rehab." Jackie said as Eric walked through the door.

"I'll take her." He said as he looked at Jackie then walked up the stairs.

"This is not going to go well." Hyde said as Jackie nodded.

* * *

Eric walked down the hall and opened his bedroom door. He walked across the room and pulled the blankets off the bed. Donna shot up and looked at her husband as a look of shock came to her face.

"Eric-"

"Get up,"

"No."

"Get your fucking ass up Donna."

"NO!" She said as she rolled over and put the pillow over her head.

Eric walked around the bed and pulled her up. He pulled her into his arms and started leaving the room.

"PUT ME DOWN!!" She screamed and kicked as Eric continued to walk. He made it down the stairs and Hyde walked over to them.

"Do you need help?"

"Yeah I do. Can you come with us?" He asked as Hyde nodded.

"Jackie," Hyde said as he looked over at her and she nodded.

"I'll be here. I want to clean up a little bit more." She said as Hyde walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'll be back to get you." He said before they walked out with Donna screaming in Eric's arms.

Jackie collapsed on the couch as Stephanie walked into the room.

"Honey what are you doing here?"

"Dad told me to wait in the kitchen. He just told me to come out here and wait for Uncle Hyde with you."

"Oh okay sweetie." Jackie said as Stephanie looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jackie asked as Steph looked up.

"What's going to happen to Mommy?"

"Your mom went somewhere to get better." She said as Stephanie looked up at her.

"Mommy has been sick for a long time." She whispered as Jackie's heart broke for the small girl.

"We're going to get your Mommy better Steph…I promise." Jackie said as she pulled the small girl into her arms and wrapped her arms around her.

* * *

Hyde walked in the kitchen and looked around. When he didn't hear anything he walked into the living room and found Jackie and Stephanie sleeping on the couch.

He walked over to them and crouched down beside Jackie's head. He lightly touched her face as she opened her eyes.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Hi," He said as she noticed the tears in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"She did everything in her power to get away from us. The things she said…I don't know if she'll ever get better."

Jackie moved her hand out from under the blanket and took his hand into hers. "She will…I promise." She as Hyde looked up at her.

"I have to save her Jackie…she was the only person who didn't give up on me when I was lost."

"I know Steven…and she will get better…I know it." Jackie smiled at him as Stephanie started stir.

"Uncle Hyde?" She asked as Hyde stood up and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey baby, are you tired?"

"Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy went away to get better for a while."

"Is she going to come back?"

"Of course."

"Where's Daddy?" She asked as Eric walked in wiping the tears from his eyes.

Eric took Stephanie from his arms and she wrapped her arms around Eric's neck. Eric turned to Jackie and smiled.

"Thank you,"

"Eric,"

"You mean the world to us Jackie thank you." He said before he walked up the stairs.

"What was that?"

"He's grateful to you. Without you he wouldn't have taken her today."

"Why?"

"He couldn't figure out how to do it. But you came and you just took charge and it gave him the confidence to do just that."

"I wasn't going to give up on her." She said as Hyde pulled her into his arms.

"You're amazing Jackie." He said as she looked up at him.

"I learned from you." She said as he looked down at her.

"What?" He said before she leaned up and crushed her lips against his.

He wrapped his arms around her and threw himself into the kiss.

* * *

Jackie woke up the next morning and smiled when she saw who was laying next to her. She rolled over onto her side and stared at him as he slept. After a while his eyes opened and he stared back at her.

"Good morning." He whispered as she smiled.

"Morning Steven." She whispered back to him as he rolled over onto his side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I don't regret a damn thing." She said as he smiled.

"Me neither." He said as Jackie crawled into his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips.

They made out for a while before Jackie decided to get up and shower.

"I'll make some breakfast. How about eggs?" Hyde asked as Jackie nodded.

"Sure, I'll be out in a few minutes and then we can talk." She said before she closed the door.

Hyde walked into the kitchen and started working on breakfast. He laid out the meal as Jackie walked in the room.

"Thank you," She said as Hyde pulled out her chair for her.

He sat down next to her and started eating when Jackie looked over at him.

"What's up doll?" He asked as she smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you about this." She said as he put his fork down and turned to her.

"What do you want to do Jackie?"

"I want to be with you, but I want to keep it secret for now."

"That's fine." Hyde turned back to his food and Jackie sighed.

"I'm not embarrassed to be with you Steven I just don't want what happened with us last time to happen again." She said as he put his fork back down.

"Jackie, I know you're not. I understand that you want this to be a secret. We just need to keep this about us and see where it goes."

"Thank you Steven," Jackie said as Hyde smiled.

"Anything for you doll." Hyde says as Jackie went back to eating.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? I'm going to be working on my computer typing up a new oneshot. So let me know what you think and i'll reply to you. Thanks again guys. to those of you who reviewed so long ago, thank you. Your support is amazing. **


	7. Goodnight Sweet Girl

**Authors Note: Okay so had wayy to much going on lately. Here is the new chapter over Are You Ready for more. It skips around a lot. Mostly because i wanted to get to the good stuff. The songs in here are, Good night sweet girl by Ghost of the Robot *james marsters who plays spike on Buffy, his old band*, Broken by seether and amy lee, Cry by mandy moore and There's gotta be more by Stacey Orrico. Let me know what you think and thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Are you Ready for more?**

**Chapter 7: Good night sweet girl**

Jackie smiled as Hyde walked through the door of the apartment.

"Hey doll." He said as she walked over and kissed him lightly.

"Hi," He looked down at her as she smiled up at him.

"What's going on?" He asked as she stared at him.

"You're smiling an awful lot. "

"Just happy that's all." She said as she walked away and went into the kitchen.

"Okay," he said as he sat down and flipped on the news.

Jackie started getting stuff out of the refrigerator as Hyde muttered about the stuff going on around town. After a while he got up and walked over to him.

"I made dinner." She said as he smiled.

"Thanks doll." He said as he turned off the television and walked over to the table.

He sat down and made a plate for Jackie as she smiled at him. They started eating in quiet until Jackie looked up at him.

"So what's going on in town?"

"Same old crap."

She laughed as he looked up at her.

"What?"

"I don't know this just seems…good. Like it was meant to happen all along." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." They finished their meal in pleasant silence before cleaning up their plates and lounging on the couch.

"Steven," Jackie said as he looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

"I want to wait." She said as he nodded.

"I figured." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his chest.

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion and before they knew it they'd been back together a month.

"Jacks what are you up to?" Hyde asked as he walked into their room.

"Nothing just a couple of band things I have with me." She put them back in the drawer before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Hyde walked over to the drawer and pulled the pictures out. He looked down at Jackie's smiling face and frowned. The girl he was looking at wasn't the girl he'd been around for the past month. This girl looked truly at home up on stage…like she belonged there all along. He put the pictures back in the drawer before walking out to join her.

* * *

"I'm nervous." Jackie said as they walked into the rehabilitation center.

"I am too but it'll be fine Jacks. She's really excited to see us."

"Eric told you that?"

"Yeah she's grateful to you for making her do this."

"I just didn't want to lose her." She said as they walked up to the front desk.

"Me neither," Hyde said as the nurse turned to them.

"Can I help you two?"

"We're here to see Donna Forman." Hyde said as the nurse looked down at her list.

"Ah this is her second day of visitors. She's down in the main room." She pointed down the hall and Hyde thanked her before walking down the hall.

"So anyone you know?" Jackie asked as Hyde glared at her and she laughed out loud.

They walked into the room and found Donna sitting by window. They walked over to her and Jackie sat down in the chair across from her.

"Donna," Jackie said as Donna turned to look at her.

"Jackie?"

"Hey," She said as Donna smiled at her.

"Thank you," She whispered as Jackie took her hand.

"I love you Donna." She said Donna looked down.

"I wouldn't have been…I was…I love you too Jackie." She said as Hyde kneeled down beside Donna.

Donna turned to him and smiled. "Hyde,"

"I promised I would save you because you saved me."

"So you called in the big guns?" She asked as she looked at Jackie.

"That I did." He said, as Donna laughed then coughed a little.

"Sorry guys I'm still going through a little withdrawal."

Jackie nodded to Donna then took a deep breath. "How much longer are you in here?"

"A few more months. I was pretty bad almost dead I guess. They told me it's going to be a while before I can be let out."

Jackie made direct eye contact with Donna, who looked up at her slightly. "I don't care how long it takes as long as we get you back."

"Jackie I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Don't say that. You would have gotten her eventually."

"Probably, but not soon enough." She said as Jackie looked down.

"Don't say that Donna. I can't lose you."

They spent the rest of the time talking about Jackie's tour and how grooves was doing. As they were walking out the door Jackie took one last look at Donna and realized that she was going to all right.

* * *

Jackie pulled out her acoustic guitar as strummed on the strings lightly. She always loved playing her guitar though she would never admit that to anyone in the past. She started playing a few cords as Hyde opened the door.

"Hey," He said as he looked at the guitar in her lap, "Guitar?"

"Yeah felt like getting it out and playing a little bit." She said as he sat down next to her.

"So what are you playing?"

"Ah just something that came to me. So what did Eric say?"

"He said that he's glad we went down there. I guess Donna was talking about you when he went to see her."

"I'm glad we went down there. I needed to see her."

"I know you did." He said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I know she's going to be alright." She said as she started strumming lightly on the strings.

"Play me a little something."

"Hmm, sure I guess." She said as she started playing a melody just for Hyde. It was something she'd had stuck in her head since she'd come back and she was finally getting it out. After she was finished Hyde could only stare at her as she put the guitar down.

"Was it not good?"

"No Jacks it was amazing. I just…I realized something."

"What's that Steven?"

"That you really love this don't you?"

"Yes, it's something I can never really walk away from."

"I get that." He said as he pulled her up against him and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Hyde kissed the top of her head before looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

The months continued to fly by and with each passing day Jackie grew more restless. Hyde noticed it, but in his selfishness he never said anything about it. He wanted more time with her but he knew their days were numbered. He just wasn't sure how long he had left with her. Finally Jackie had it.

"Donna, I'm leaving," Jackie said as she walked into Eric and Donna's house a few days after her release.

"Leaving?" Donna said as Jackie nodded.

"I miss my life…I mean don't get me wrong I love it here and I love you guys, but I miss my music."

Donna sat down on the couch and motioned for Jackie to sit beside her. "If you have to go, I'll understand. All of us will understand. That's your life Jackie and it's a huge part of you. So go. Go back to that life and be happy. But don't forget us and don't take forever to come visit."

"Thanks Donna," Jackie said as she pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you midget."

"I'm going to miss you too lumberjack." They pulled apart with smiles on their faces before Jackie got up and said goodbye.

The drive back to Hyde's was shorter than Jackie remembered. She spent the entire drive back trying to figure out what she was going to say to him. She knew that they wouldn't be able to have a long distance thing because of their trust issues but she didn't want to lose him entirely. He was a huge part of her and without him she always felt like she was missing a huge chunk of herself. She pulled into a parking space in front of his apartment and sighed. "I can do this." She said as she took a deep breath then got out of the car. She made her way up to the door and stopped when she heard music on the other side. She looked in the window and didn't see anyone in the living room. She opened the door and quickly walked in. She heard the music coming from his room and looked inside. Hyde was sitting on his bed with his back to her. In his hands was the guitar she had given him a few months ago. She sat down on the couch and listened as he played.

_**Are we done for now,**_

_**Or is this for good,**_

_**Will there be something in time?**_

_**With us there should. **_

_**Only girl for me is you**_

_**There can be no other one**_

_**If I didn't have faith**_

_**I would come undone **_

_**So much promise in your eyes**_

_**Seems that I can only see**_

_**It always makes me wonder**_

_**If you save it all for me **_

_**Maybe you do**_

_**Maybe you don't**_

_**Maybe you should**_

_**Probably wont... **_

_**Because there will be... **_

_**There will be other guys**_

_**Who will whisper in your ear**_

_**Say they'll take away you sadness**_

_**And your fears **_

_**They may be kind and true**_

_**They may be good for you**_

_**But they'll never care for you**_

_**More than I do **_

_**I'll be always there **_

_**There to the end**_

_**I can't do much **_

_**But be your one true friend **_

_**To the end**_

_**Through the end**_

_**Our lives to spend**_

_**With each other till the end**_

_**Of time... **_

_**Still see the promise in your eyes**_

_**And still wonder if it's for me**_

_**But i know it's still there **_

_**Even when you sleep**_

_**So I say, good night sweet girl**_

Jackie stood up and quickly walked out of the apartment and out of Hyde's life.

Hyde put the guitar down and watched as Jackie walked out of the apartment. He didn't even get mad because he knew it was coming. He'd heard her walk in and knew that this was it. This was moment that he had been dreading. Jackie had made up her mind about going and there was nothing that was going to stop her. So he did the only thing he could do. He let her go because that's what you do for the people you love.

* * *

"Donna I'm going to try to visit soon I promise." Jackie said as she juggled the phone on her shoulder and the guitar in her arms.

"I know I just miss you." Donna said from the other side of the phone.

"I know I miss you too."

"It's been six months Jackie."  
"I know. Look I'll find out when I have some time and I'll make a trip there okay?"

"Good. I have to go Jackie. I love you. Be safe." Donna said before the line disconnected.

Jackie put down the phone and turned to her friend Scott, who she use to be in the band with.

"So are you ready to do this?"

"Duh. Jackie I have been waiting to do another duet with you for the last 6 months. I can't wait." He said as he walked into the studio and Jackie smiled. He was so much like Kelso that it made it even easier to get along with him. She followed him into the recording studio as their producer's voice filled the room.

"So kids what are we working on today?" He asked as Jackie pulled out a few pages.

"I thought we'd work on Broken." She said as the producer laughed.

"Alright kid. We're all set out here so whenever you're ready give the signal."

Jackie got ready then turned to Scott who gave the signal to their producer.

Jackie heard the music start in her headphones as Scott started singing.

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

_**I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**_

_**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

"Awesome guys!" Jackie's producer said as Jackie turned to Scott.

"Thanks." She said as he smiled at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just missing a few people that's all." She said as he gave her one last smile before leaving the room.

"Alright Jackie baby we have two songs we need to work on."

"Kay, I'm ready James." She said as he gave her the signal and the music to her song, Cry, started playing.

_**I'll always remember**_

_**It was late afternoon**_

_**It lasted forever**_

_**And ended so soon**_

_**You were all by yourself**_

_**Staring up at a dark gray sky**_

_**I was changed**_

_**In places no one would find**_

_**All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)**_

_**Was then that I realized**_

_**That forever was in your eyes**_

_**The moment that I saw you cry**_

_**cry..moment that I saw you cry**_

_**It was late in September**_

_**And I've seen you before (and you were)**_

_**You were always the cold one**_

_**But i was never that sure**_

_**You were all by yourself**_

_**Staring up at a dark gray sky**_

_**I was changed**_

_**In places no one would find**_

_**All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)**_

_**Was then that I realized**_

_**That forever was in your eyes**_

_**The moment I saw you cry**_

_**I wanted to hold you**_

_**I wanted to make it go away**_

_**I wanted to know you**_

_**I wanted to make your everything, all right....**_

_**I'll always remember...**_

_**It was late afternoon...**_

_**In places no one would find...**_

_**In places no one would find**_

_**All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)**_

_**Was then that I realized**_

_**That forever was in your eyes**_

_**The moment I saw you cry**_

_**Baby cry!**_

_**The moment I saw you cry**_

_**Oh no, no, no**_

_**i think i saw you cry**_

_**I wanted to know you!**_

_**I wanted to hold you!**_

Jackie looked up as Scott looked at her. She smiled at him slightly as he turned to James who nodded. Scott walked into the room and pulled Jackie into his arms.

They pulled away from each other and she looked up at him.

"I do love him."

"Then go back to him."

"I cant Scott. My life is here. I was too restless when I was there."

"Are you scared?"

"What would I be scared of?"

"Life with him."

She looked down at the ground then looked back up at him. "I'm terrified." She said as James interrupted them.

"Alright baby we're ready for the next one." Jackie nodded and Scott left the room.

She took a deep breath and the music started playing.

_**I've got it all, but I feel so deprived**_

_**I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside**_

_**Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing**_

_**And why can't I let it go**_

_**There's gotta be more to life...**_

_**Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me**_

_**Cause the more that I'm...**_

_**Tripping out thinking there must be more to life**_

_**Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more**_

_**Than wanting more**_

_**I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly**_

_**Here in this moment I'm half way out the door**_

_**Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing**_

_**There's gotta be more to life...**_

_**Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me**_

_**Cause the more that I'm...**_

_**Tripping out thinking there must be more to life**_

_**Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more**_

_**Than wanting more**_

_**i'm wanting more**_

_**I'm always waiting on something other than this**_

_**Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed.....**_

_**There's gotta be more to life...**_

_**Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me**_

_**Cause the more that I'm...**_

_**Tripping out thinking there must be more to life**_

_**Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more**_

_**Than wanting more**_

_**There's gotta be more to life...**_

_**Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me**_

_**Cause the more that I'm...**_

_**Tripping out thinking there must be more to life**_

_**Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more**_

_**Than wanting more**_

Jackie took the headphones out and walked out of the studio as James stood up.

"Alright we're going to lay these down and if we need changes I'll call you back in here. " He said as Jackie nodded.

"Okay James." She held out her hand for Scott and the two of them walked out of the studio.

* * *

"JACKIE!" Scott called as he walked into Jackie's apartment.

"Knock much," She said as he walked towards her.

"You're going to want to hear this."

"Hear what?" She asked as she put the television on mute.

"Our single is number one."

"Are you serious?" She asked as she stood up.

"As a heart attack," He said as she walked over to him and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh my god this is amazing. We have to celebrate."

"Good, now go get dressed I'm taking you out," He said as she smiled then ran into her room.

Scott walked over to the couch and sat down. He started watching what Jackie had been watching when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door and was surprised at who was on the other side.

"Hyde," Scott said as Hyde looked up at him.

"Who are you?"

"Scott, Jackie's old band mate." He said as Hyde stared at him.

"Oh, is she home?" He asked as Scott nodded.

"Yeah come on in," He said as Hyde walked in, "We were just getting ready to go out and celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

"The new single that Jackie and I recorded a couple months ago is number one this week."

"Oh that's…congratulations." Hyde said as Scott nodded.

Hyde looked around the room as Scott tried to figure out what to say.

"I'm married." Scott blurted out as Hyde looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry I just wanted to tell you that I'm married."

"Oh well okay," Hyde said as he looked away.

"I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea about Jackie and I." He said as Hyde looked at him again.

"Thanks," Hyde said as Jackie walked out of her room.

"Alright I'm ready to…Steven," She said as he smiled at her.

"Hey doll."

"What are you doing here?"

"I uh," He turned to Scott who got the picture and quickly left the room, "I missed you." He said as she smiled at him.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye."

"I knew you were going to leave."

"What?"

"You were getting really restless and I knew it was a matter of time."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to be the guy that holds you back from something you love."

"Oh," She said as he looked down.

"But it didn't stop me from missing you."

Jackie walked over to him and pulled his face up to look at her.

"I missed you everyday." She said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks." He looked away and sighed. "So new album?"

"Yeah it drops in a few weeks. But you knew that didn't you?"

"Yeah I got this paper the other day and it was on it. Got a few preorders already."

"Really? That's good. I mean home town and all."

"Yeah,"

Jackie looked around the room before she finally just threw her hands up.

"This shouldn't be weird." She said as he laughed.

"It shouldn't but it is."

"That sucks." She said as Scott walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Jackie I have to go. Stacey needs me."

"Go, we'll celebrate later." She gave Scott a quick hug before he left.

"So it's just you and me." She said as he nodded.

"What should we do?" They looked at each other waiting for the other one to get them an answer.

* * *

Hyde threw his shirt across the room and cradled Jackie's face in his hands.

"This wasn't what I had in mind." He said as Jackie crashed her lips against his and ran her hands up and down his back.

She pulled away from him and smiled. "Really? Because I've been wanting to do this since I saw you standing there."

He pulled her shirt up over her head and stared down at her.

"God I want you." He whispered as she smiled.

"Good because the feeling is pretty much mutual." She said as he kissed her lips and moved them so that he was hovering over her.

They removed what was left of their clothing until there was nothing left to stop them from what they wanted.

"Steven," Jackie said as he hovered over her.

"Yeah baby," He asked as she ran her hand down the side of her face.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," He said as he kissed her passionately and pushed himself inside of her.

She moaned against him mouth as he felt her walls tighten around him. He pulled away from her and gasped.

"God that feels so incredible." He looked into her eyes, as he started moving against her.

"Steven," She moaned as she closed her eyes.

"Keep them open." He requested as she opened her eyes.

They moved back and forth as the passion build between them until finally the release they were seeking came taking both of them with it. Hyde rolled over her, pulling her against him as he did.

"I didn't expect this when I came here." He said once they both came down from their high.

"It's okay. I wanted this." She said as she kissed him lightly before laying back down.

"I missed you Jacks."

"I missed you too Steven." She said as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Donna walked out of the clinic with a frown on her face. Her dream had just been shattered and she had nothing left. She looked around at the people walking past her and scoffed. They didn't know how lucky they were. They didn't have to go through what she was going through. They didn't have to give up their dreaming of having another child because of something they'd done. Donna looked down at the paper in her hands that told her that she was unfertile, that the damage from drinking and drugs had ruined her. She crumpled the paper up and threw it on the ground before walking towards her car.

* * *

Jackie walked out of the clinic with tears in her eyes. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. She was supposed to tour one last time then retire so she could spend the rest of her life with the man she loved. Now she was going to have to stop touring sooner than she wanted. She looked around at the people around her and more tears came to her eyes. None of them knew what she was going through…the things she was going to have to do…the people she was going to have to hurt. More tears fell as she looked down at the paper in her hand that told that her life was changed, that her world would never be the same again. The paper that told her that she was having Steven Hyde's child. She crumpled it up and walked towards the car that was waiting for her as more tears fell once more.

* * *

**A/N: I wasnt going to make her pregnant but i need it for something i'm going to do next chapter. So stick with me because it's going to get full of drama again. Thanks for the reviews once again. I'm having fun with this story. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Manhattan from the Sky

**Authors Note: Oh wow i feel like i havent written in a while. For that i am so sorry. So my thoughts personally on the last chapter...favorite part was the end in my opinion. I dont know how the rest of you felt but it just gave this sense that everything isnt as right as it appears. And you know what that isnt wrong at all. You'll learn the in the next few chapters. For now though we get to focus on the couple we all love. They're having their lives changed for the better only one of them isnt sure this is something they can handle. The next few chapters are VERY rocky. Things are going to get complicated and hectic. I just hope that you all stay with me for it. I dont know if you guys have checked out We're Twins since i updated but i found out a month or so ago that i'm pregnant so all the stuff that Jackie is going through i'm taking that from my own person experience. Especially the bathroom scene in this chapter. Because that's a real conversation that sorta of happened. lol. Ne ways enjoy the two songs in here are Lift me up and Manhattan from the Sky by Kate Voegele. They're on her new cd called A Fine Mess so check it out. Thanks to all of you who reviewed last and i cant wait to see what you think of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

Are you Ready for More?**

**Chapter Eight: Manhattan from the Sky**

Hyde walked into his room as he pulled the CD out of its case. He stared down at the cover at the face of the woman he loved more than life itself. He opened his CD player and slipped the disc inside and pushed play before walking over to his bed. The song that immediately started playing was one that hit him very close to the chest as her voice filled his ears.

_**This road is anything but simple**_

_**Twisted like a riddle I've seen high and I've seen low**_

_**So loud, the voices of all my doubts**_

_**Telling me to give up, to pack up and leave town**_

_**Even so, I had to believe**_

_**Impossible means nothing to me, yeah**_

_**So can you lift me up,**_

_**Turn the ashes into flames**_

'_**Cause I have overcome**_

_**More than words will ever say**_

_**And I've been given hope**_

_**That there's a light on up the hall**_

_**And that a day will come**_

_**When the fight is won**_

_**And I think that day has just begun**_

_**Somewhere, every body starts there**_

_**I'm counting on a small prayer,**_

_**Lost in a nightmare**_

_**But I'm here, and suddenly it's so clear**_

_**The struggle through the long years**_

_**It taught me to outrun my fears**_

_**Everything worth having, oh**_

_**Comes with trials worth withstanding**_

_**So can you lift me up,**_

_**Turn the ashes into flames**_

'_**Cause I have overcome**_

_**More than words will ever say**_

_**And I've been given hope**_

_**That there's a light on up the hall**_

_**And that a day will come**_

_**When the fight is won**_

_**And I think that day has just begun**_

_**Oh, lift me up**_

_**Oh, lift me up**_

_**Oh, lift me up**_

_**Lift me up**_

_**Lift me up**_

_**Oh, Lift me up**_

_**Down and out is overrated**_

_**And I need to be elevated**_

_**Looking up is not enough**_

_**No, I would rather rise above**_

_**So can you lift me up,**_

_**Turn the ashes into flames**_

'_**Cause I have overcome**_

_**More than words will ever say**_

_**And I've been given hope**_

_**That there's a light on up the hall**_

_**And that a day will come**_

_**When the fight is won**_

_**And I think that day has just begun**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, just begun**_

_**Lift me up, yeah, oh, oh, oh, yeah, now**_

_**Oh, oh, lift me up**_

_**Lift me up**_

_**Lift me up**_

He looked over at the picture of her that sat on his bedside table and felt his heart constrict in his chest. He stared at her smiling face and in that moment wondered what she was doing.

* * *

_**Baby.**_

_**What are you doing today?**_

_**What are you doing later?**_

_**I don't know my way through a maze of gray skyscrapers.**_

_**But I'm willing to learn.**_

_**If you want me to I'll stay just where I am.**_

_**But I promise just to follow where I land.**_

_**And you can take my word for that.**_

_**You are my Manhattan from the sky.**_

_**You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high.**_

_**But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside.**_

_**And I wanna come down and walk around your mind.**_

_**Daisies. Once upon and old daydream that's what you gave me.**_

_**Out on the corner of Broadway and 48th Street.**_

_**On a rainy afternoon.**_

_**I could start discovering your world.**_

_**And I would make a damn good city girl.**_

_**Things would start to bloom.**_

_**I'm sure.**_

_**You are my Manhattan from the sky.**_

_**You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high.**_

_**But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside.**_

_**And I wanna come down and walk around your mind.**_

_**I know you want me to see, don't lie to me.**_

_**Why ya gotta go be so shy to me?**_

_**Cuz I aint buying the false anxiety.**_

_**Let your fortress fall.**_

_**What is it gonna take to get you there?**_

_**If it was money you'd be a millionare.**_

_**All alone in your leather swivel chair.**_

_**Counting stacks of gold.**_

_**You are my Manhattan from the sky.**_

_**You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high.**_

_**But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside.**_

_**And I wanna come down and walk around...**_

_**You are my Manhattan from the sky.**_

_**You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high.**_

_**But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside.**_

_**And I wanna come down and walk around your mind**_.

Jackie danced around on the stage as her fans cheered and sang along with her. But her mind was somewhere else. She gave the crowd one final bow then quickly left the stage. She ignored everyone that tired to talk to her as she quickly made her way to her dressing room, then running to her own personal bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before the contents of her dinner came back up to greet her. Once she was sure that everyone was out that was going to come out for the time being was gone she rested her head against the floor as she waited for the cold/warm feeling to go away.

"So when are you going to tell them?" Melinda asked as Jackie looked up at her from the floor.

"I'm thinking now would be the most appropriate time considering my head is currently glued to the floor." She said as Melinda smiled.

"Jackie the dancing and singing is too much for you right now. If you tell the label about the baby then you can rest. "

"I know…I just…god I hate this feeling." She said as she tried to stand up.

"Jackie come on. You need your rest and you need to go back home."

Jackie looked the other girl in the eye and nodded.

"I know that. I need to go back to tell Steven…I just…how am I supposed to tell the man I love that I left to record an album again and found out I was pregnant almost 2 months later. "

"Well just like that…I'm thinking that sounds pretty straightforward."

Jackie rolled her eyes as she walked towards her couch and collapsed.

"Just give it some thought alright." Melinda said as Jackie nodded before the girl left her room.

Jackie laid down on the couch and laid her arms gently over her stomach.

"I promise kid, we're going to go home soon."

* * *

Hyde walked around the store as he listened to Jackie's CD over and over again. He missed her more than anything in the world and right now not being with her was driving him crazy. He knew it was his fault that she was gone. Somehow deep inside of him, he just knew that he was the cause of her pain and the reason she had to leave. At the same time however he knew that when she'd been there things had changed for them. They were no longer the scared children they once were. Jackie had grown up so much in the years that she was gone that when she came back she wasn't the same person he'd once fallen in love with. Instead he spent the time she was here getting got know the new her and falling madly in love with her. She was more confident than ever and stronger than she'd ever been before. Her strength gave him the strength to go on in life and her confident gave him confidence in his life. But without her…without her he felt alone and empty. He hadn't realized before how much she'd affected his life in such a short time until her new tape came out. Once it was out and all the feelings she had towards him were out in the open he just knew. He knew that she was the one and that he had to have her back. However getting her back and being selfish about it wasn't something he was too keen on.

"Go get her." Eric said as he closed the door behind him.

Hyde turned to him and shook his head. "She needed to leave to finish her career. "

"Yeah, but you need her and she needs you."

"She doesn't need me." Hyde said as he walked over to the register.

"Really? Have you listened to any of her songs?"

"Everyday." Hyde said as he glared at Eric.

"Listen to the words…think of what happened when she was here."

Hyde listened as the same song he listened to yesterday played and he words sunk in.

"I feel like something changed with her."

"I do too. But I have no idea what."

"Well it could be that I'm pregnant."

The boys turned around and found Jackie standing in the doorway staring at them.

Hyde quickly walked towards her and pulled her tightly into his arms.

"Steven, I need room…to…breath." She whispered and he quickly let go of her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she smiled up at him.

"I came home because I'm pregnant." She said as he looked down at her and she nodded to him.

"Pregnant?"

"You knocked me up." She said as tears came to her eyes.

He pulled her back into his arms and cradled her as she cried into his chest.

Tears started to fall from Hyde's eyes as Eric slowly walked out the door.

Jackie pulled away from Hyde and stared at him.

"Why the tears?" She asked as he tried to wipe them away.

"I just…" He walked over to the listening pit and sat on the couch as Jackie followed him.

"Just what? Steven talk to me."

Hyde turned to her and smiled slightly. "After Sam…I never thought I'd get this chance again."

"Oh, Steven,"

"I want to do this right…I want to be a dad to our child." He looked her in the eye and she nodded.

"I walked away from the tour for our baby."

"You left?"

"All that dancing…I couldn't put this child in danger," She put her hand up against his cheek and he leaned into her touch, "I wasn't going to risk that happening to you again."

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

"Hey honey," Eric said as he kissed his wife's cheek before taking a seat at the table.

Donna handed him his plate before sitting down between him and their daughter.

"So how's Hyde?" She asked as he put down his fork.

"Jackie came back."

"Jackie is home?"

"Yeah we were talking and poof there she was."

"Poof?"

"Poof." Eric said as Donna laughed slightly.

"So how was the doctor's appointment?" He asked as Donna froze.

"It was fine." Donna said as she went back to eating and Eric just watched her.

"Are you sure?"

"I just said it didn't I?" She said as he held up his hands.

"Okay, just making sure." He said before they went back to eating in silence.

"So Aunt Jackie is back?" Stephanie asked as Donna nodded.

"Looks that way sweetie."

"I bet her and Uncle Hyde are going to get married."

"Maybe." Donna said before she got up and put her plate in the sink.

Eric watched her leave the room before he smiled at Stephanie.

"They'll probably get married." Stephanie smiled and went back to eating as Eric continued to stare at the door that his wife had just gone through.

* * *

"How far along?" Hyde asked as they sat down on his couch talking.

"Over two months. I just found out two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago? How did you not know?"

" I thought it was stress from touring because that's happened before, but then I started getting sick."

"That would do it." He said as she nodded.

He took her hands into his and she smiled at him.

"We're really having a baby."

"Steven we really are." She said as he smiled.

"We need to get some things straight then don't we?" He asked as she nodded.

"Where to we stand?" She asked as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you, I want you, I plan to marry you and I'm yours." He said as her heart skipped a beat. "What about you?"

"I love you, I want you, I want to marry you and I've always been yours." She said as he crushed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. He maneuvered their bodies so that he was above her and her legs were under his as his hands roamed her body.

His lips moved from hers to her neck as Jackie moaned from the contact. He moved his hands under her shirt as she closed her eyes in anticipation of his next move. Finally his hands found her bra and quickly snuck under it to fondle her breasts. She moaned from the contact and Hyde watched her as she arched up into him.

"I missed you so much." He whispered as she looked at him.

"I missed you too baby." She kissed him lightly before he pulled her shirt up over her head.

"Can we do this?"

"I don't see why not." Jackie said as he gave her a pointed look.

"Jackie that's not what I meant."

"The doctor said it's fine until the third trimester."

"Good, because I don't think I could stop if I wanted to." He said before he picked her up and carried her into his room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay some of you might be mad that the scene ended there but this story is not about sex. It's just not. So i'm trying to keep as much of it out of the story as i can. This story is mostly angst and drama. Dont worry the angst will be right back in the next chapter so dont get use to all this fluff. lol. Let me know what you thought. **


	9. Quicksand

**Authors Note: Hey guys...new chapter here. I dont have much to say besides i'm sorry it's taken so long. This chapter was hard to write and on top of that i'm not sure of anything with this story anymore. I'm rethinking somethings and adding others. But we'll see how it turns out. The song used in here is called Quicksand and it's by Everly...if you watched the disaster that is season 7 of OTH and saw the first episode then you know the song. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Are you ready for more?  
Chapter Nine: Quicksand**

_**I like to say, I've made good use of my time while you've been away.  
And it's true;  
I've been in my piano everyday  
thinking of you.**_

_**They talk around, I hear them whisper, It's the funniest thing really they think you're gone forever  
I know the truth; It's just getting hard to believe it.  
When they all tell me it's over  
even the stars are aligned and I,**_

_**I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still I've fallen  
the quicksand's pulling me down.  
I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still they catch me  
the quicksand's pulling me down.**_

_**I'm not the same, I can't sleep nights and now I'm calling your name when I do.  
And yet without you, they say I get along better, better, better.  
When they all tell me It's over  
I'll damn the gods until the stars are aligned and I,**_

_**I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still I've fallen  
the quicksand's pulling me down.  
I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still they catch me  
the quicksand's pulling me down.**_

_**Look at my life, look at my face, can't you see my heart bleeding down my sleeve,  
you're holding my hand and holding my heart but I just want to feel your breath inside me so I can breathe.  
Somewhere in the distance I catch a spark of grace I hope it's something that makes me feel like I'm alive.**_

_**It's never too soon,  
it's never too late,  
so I start screaming out  
I see your face  
I see your hand reaching down and I yell to you and I say,**_

_**I follow the signs to clearly,  
and still I've fallen  
the quicksand's pulling me down.  
I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still they caught me  
the quicksand's pulling me down.**_

_**I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still I've fallen  
the quicksands pulling me down.  
I know you can feel me rising;  
I'm on fire  
if you keep on pulling me up.**_

_**Look at my life, and look at my face,  
look where I've come to get to this place with you.  
Being here to sit and lay at your feet and rest in your arms  
and listen to your heart beat.**_

__"That is the latest single from Jackie Burkhart, and rumor has it she has officially taken a break from singing to focus on her personal life. If that is the case we wish you the best of luck Jackie and we look forward to your return." The VJ said before Jackie turned the television off.

"Quicksand is the last song?" Hyde turned to Jackie and she nodded.

"Yeah, I released it instead of burying it. The video and the song were too good to let go of."

"Yeah…I love that song…even though I know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do." Jackie looked at Hyde, who was smiling at her.

"So what did you want to do today Jacks?"

"I actually wanted to go talk with Donna. I haven't seen her since I came back and I want to see how she's doing."

"I should probably go into work today shouldn't I?"

Jackie laughed at him before she leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He got up and walked towards the bedroom while Jackie grabbed her purse.

* * *

"Donna?" Jackie called as she opened the backdoor of the Forman home. She didn't see anyone in the kitchen so she moved towards the living room. She opened the door and saw Donna standing near her little bar in the corner.

"Donna?"

Donna spun around and saw Jackie standing in front of her.

"I heard you were back." She turned back to her blender and hit the start button.

Jackie walked over to the other woman and smiled. "Yeah I just got back."

"Well good for you." Donna grabbed her drink and went over to the couch. "Why are you back any way?"

Jackie took a seat next to Donna and smiled again at her friend.

"I uh…well actually I'm back because I'm pregnant."

Donna spit her drink out and turned to Jackie. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." Jackie smiled as Donna stared at her.

"Whose?"

"Steven's…I didn't find out till after I'd left."

"Of course," Donna took another big gulp from her drink before she started laughing hysterically.

Jackie stared at her friend as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Donna," Jackie said as Donna turned to her and sneered.

"You don't deserve it." She said as she stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"What do you mean I don't deserve it?" Jackie rushed after her.

"I mean that you are going to make a terrible mother and that child deserves better."

"How do you know I'll be a terrible mother?"

"I know you Jackie. You're the most selfish person I've ever met. You've only ever done things that have benefitted you. So what do you get out of this Jackie? Do you finally get Hyde to put a ring on that finger? You know the only reason he's going to is because of that baby right?" Donna said as Jackie felt the tears come to her eyes.

"He loves me."

"Yeah I'm sure he does." Donna gave her a small smile before opening the fridge.

"I'm not who I use to be anymore Donna. I thought you knew that."

"Whatever Jackie, you're always going to be the same little selfish rich girl. It doesn't matter what you do everyone is going to see you that way no matter what."

Jackie glared at her friend one last time before storming out of the kitchen.

* * *

Eric slowly walked into the record store and took a deep breath when he saw Hyde standing near the register.

"Hey man," Hyde said as Eric walked towards him.

"Hey," Eric stood across from Hyde as he waited for him to look up.

"What's up?"

"I think something is wrong with Donna."

"Wrong?"

"She is acting like she did before…before the rehab."

"How bad is it?"

"She's drinking a lot and she won't really look at Stephanie. It's like she's dying before my eyes and I can't do a thing to stop it."

"Have you talked to her sponsor?"

"Not yet. I don't want to jump to conclusions and start something when it could possibly only be a bad week."

"How long has it been going on?"

"It's been going on for the last month." Eric admitted reluctantly.

"Well then I'd say you have a problem." Hyde said as he walked around the counter.

"Where are you going?"

"I need you to do me a favor. Can you watch the store for me?"

"Uh yeah sure but where are you going?"

"I'm going to go talk some sense into your wife." Hyde said before he turned around and walked out leaving a confused Eric behind.

* * *

Hyde pulled into the Forman's driveway and shook his head when he saw how bad the outside of the house looked. He didn't know what was going on with Donna, but he had a pretty good idea of what it could be. He walked the front door and started walking towards the kitchen when he heard Donna laughing. He quickly walked through the den and went to listen in the dining room.

"What do you mean I don't deserve it?" Hyde watched as Jackie walked up to Donna.

"I mean that you are going to make a terrible mother and that child deserves better."

"How do you know I'll be a terrible mother?"

"I know you Jackie. You're the most selfish person I've ever met. You've only ever done things that have benefited you. So what do you get out of this Jackie? Do you finally get Hyde to put a ring on that finger? You know the only reason he's going to is because of that baby right?" Donna said as Jackie felt the tears come to her eyes.

"He loves me."

"Yeah I'm sure he does." Donna gave her a small smile before opening the fridge.

"I'm not who I use to be anymore Donna. I thought you knew that."

"Whatever Jackie, you're always going to be the same little selfish rich girl. It doesn't matter what you do everyone is going to see you that way no matter what."

Hyde felt his arms start to shake as he watched the love of his life run from the room. He waited until he heard the front door slam shut before he walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you are?" he asked as Donna jumped in surprise.

"Oh look if it isn't prince charming." She said as she sneered at him.

"What is your problem Donna? Jackie came to tell you that she is having a baby. Your best friend came to share news with you and you blew up on her."

"News flash Hyde…her and I haven't been best friends in a long time."

"Oh you don't have to tell me that." Hyde glared at her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"She doesn't deserve happiness…neither of you do."

"Oh and you do?"

"Life isn't fair…none of us deserves anything but pain and punishment."

"Is that how you really feel?"

"It's not just how I feel…it's what I know."

"Haven't we all suffered enough Donna?" Hyde asked as she looked up from her drink.

"You haven't even come close to suffering."

"You know I lost Ben too. He was my nephew."

"This has nothing to do with Ben." She said before she stormed away from Hyde.

* * *

Jackie walked into the rehabilitation facility that she had checked Donna into years ago and made her way to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need to speak with Donna Forman's sponsor."

"Are you family?"

"I'm her husband's brother's wife…if that makes sense to you."

"Just one second and I'll call her."

Jackie took a seat in the waiting area and after a few minutes someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hello Jackie," Jackie looked up and smiled at the woman.

"It's good to see you again Gretchen."

"Why don't we go to my office and talk?"

"Thank you."

Once they were inside Gretchen closed the door and took a seat across from Jackie.

"What seems to be the problem Jackie?"

"It's Donna…I'm really worried about her."

"Has she been acting differently?"

"Yes…she's drinking heavily again and her behavior…I feel like we're losing her again."

"I have noticed this lately as well."

"Then why haven't you checked her back in?"

"I've tried…but the program is voluntary now unless its doctor ordered."

"Then let's get her doctor in here. She's sick Gretchen and I can't lose her."

"Unfortunately I don't have authorization to contact her doctor."

"You don't? I thought that you had that since you're her sponsor."

"I did until Donna told them not to tell me anything any longer."

"Can we go over Donna?"

"I was looking into her records and her husband has power of attorney over her. If we can convince him of a problem then he can speak with her doctor and get her back into the program."

"Alright then let's talk to Eric."

"I've tried to reach him at the house but Donna always hangs up on me."

"When was the last time you saw Donna?"

"I haven't seen her in almost a month."

* * *

Jackie opened the door of grooves records and found Eric sitting in the listening pit.

"Eric I need to talk to you."

Eric smiled at her as she sat down. "What's up Prego?"

Jackie laughed as she smiled at him. "I went by your house to talk to your wife and she was less than pleasant."

"She's been that way for a few weeks now."

"What happened?"

"I don't know…she started going to the doctor for a few tests or something and one day she just…she wasn't her anymore."

"Do you think something happened?"

"I have no idea…she won't tell me a thing."

"Eric you have power of attorney over Donna. If you wanted you could call and find out."

"I don't want to intrude on her privacy."

"But what if it's something really bad Eric. What if it's something that is killing her and we have no idea what it is?"

Eric looked at Jackie and nodded. "I'll call."

"Um there's something else. I talked to Donna's sponsor today."

"Gretchen?"

"She said she hasn't talked to Donna in almost a month and that the last time she saw Donna…she recommended that we put Donna back into the program."

Eric looked down as he tried to absorb this information. "She told me that she'd been going every week still."

"I'm sorry Eric."

"Why hasn't Gretchen gotten back in?"

"It's voluntary now. The only way we could make her is if her doctor ordered it."

"Then we got her doctor to order it. I'm not losing my wife." Eric said as he stood up and walked into Hyde's office.

* * *

"Donna," Eric called as he walked into the living room and found her sitting on the couch with a drink in her hand.

"Honey you're home." She said as she glared up at him.

"We need to talk."

"If this is about what I said to Jackie I meant every word of it."

"Yeah I figured you did."

Donna turned to him and smiled. "Finally seeing things my way?"

"No just finally understanding why you've been acting the way you have been."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I spoke with your doctor today."

"You went behind my back?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you can't have any more kids?"

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't any of your business."

"I'm your husband…everything about you is my business. Remember for better or for worse?"

"You shouldn't have gone behind my back."

"You should have told me. You owe me that much."

"I owe you nothing."

"I want you to go back to rehab."

"No."

"Donna I'm not asking I'm telling you. Go back to rehab or I walk."

"Then walk."

"Donna-"

"You don't get it. It's not fair that after all this time and after everything a slut like Jackie gets to have a baby and I don't."

"You have two kids."

"ONE IS DEAD ERIC!"

"The other one is still here Donna."

Donna shook her head and scoffed. "She might as well be dead."

Eric stood up and looked at her. "Is that how you really feel?"

"I don't know how to feel any other way."

Donna watched him walk out the door with their daughter in his arms as she poured herself yet another drink.

* * *

Hyde smiled when he saw Jackie on the couch watching television when he got home.

"Honey I'm home." She laughed as he sat down beside her.

"I shouldn't have told Donna." She blurted out as Hyde turned to her.

"What?"

"She lost Ben…he was her son and that…Steven when I think of losing our child it tears me up inside. I don't know if I could live through something like that."

"Jackie-"

"Donna has to live with it every single day and the pain…I shouldn't have just blurted it out. I should have talked to her about the possibility before I even confirmed it."

"Jackie you were telling your best friend that you're having a baby. There was nothing wrong with that."

"I should have been more sensitive."

"Jackie what Donna said to you was wrong and uncalled for."

"You don't believe that she was a little right?"

"I don't believe a word she said. You are going to make an amazing mother and I can't wait until our child is born."

"I love you Steven."

"I love you too Jacks."

Hyde leaned over to kiss her as the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Hyde said as he got up and walked towards their bedroom. After a few minutes he returned to the couch and sat down.

"Eric left Donna."

"What?"

"Donna found out that she can't have any more kids because of what she did after Ben was born."

"Oh my god,"

"She basically admitted that she didn't want Steph any more so Eric left. He says that he's done with all of this and that his daughter doesn't deserve it."

"I have to go talk to her."

"Not tonight okay?" Hyde said as she looked at him.

"Why?"

"Eric said she's in a mood…just not tonight alright Doll?"

"Okay, but I'm going tomorrow."

"Fine just be careful."

"I will be, I promise."

* * *

Jackie walked into the Forman's house the next morning as was greeted with a drunk and drugged up Donna.

"Morning sunshine," Jackie said as Donna looked up at her.

"Well if it isn't the slut?"

"Donna why didn't you tell any of us what was going on?"

"It wasn't any of your business. It's my life not yours!" Donna said as she stood up and walked to the bar.

"But we're you're family. We love you Donna and if something is happening to you then we'll be there for you."

"You haven't been there for me in a long time Jackie."

"That's not true…I was here when Ben died. I held you as you cried and I helped you plan his funeral."

"Yeah you were here for the end but you weren't here when he was born or when I got married."

"I couldn't be here."

"No you didn't want to be here. Don't tell me that we're family when you know for a fact that you wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for the fact that you go knocked up."

"That's not true Donna."

"Oh really…then prove me wrong."

"I wanted to come back. I realized it was a mistake to leave and I would have come back no matter what."

"Yeah and it had nothing to do with the fact that Hyde has money now would it."

"I don't care about money or fame or popularity anymore Donna. I'm not that girl that I use to be."

"Bull shit."

"I'm not." Jackie said as she stood up. "And if you can't see that then you are truly lost."

"You'll always be Jackie Burkhart, the rich spoiled brat who only dated guys for their money."

Jackie glared at Donna before storming out the door and towards the driveway.

"What's the matter Jackie can't handle the truth?" Donna said as she followed her.

"Want to talk truth Donna? You can't handle the fact that you can't have kids and instead of dealing with that and accepting it you've crawled back into the bottle. You've become the very thing you said you'd never become."

"You shut your fucking mouth." Donna said as stormed after Jackie out into the driveway.

"Just admit it. You can't handle it and instead of being an adult you're acting like a child."

"You fucking bitch." Donna screamed as she grabbed Jackie and threw her down onto the ground.

Jackie smacked her head against the concrete and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Jackie," Donna walked over to her and looked down as panic set in, "oh god what have I done?"

She looked around to see if there was anyone around before she quickly got into her car and took off.

* * *

"Donna, look I love you and all I want is for us to be together…no that sounds cheesy." Eric said as he walked up the driveway towards his house. "Donna I don't want to lose you-"he stopped talking when he noticed someone lying on the ground. "Jackie?" He ran towards her and saw blood beneath her head. "Jackie!" he screamed as he quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.  
"Yes 911 I need an ambulance. My sister in law has been hurt…there's a lot of blood and I can barely feel her pulse."

* * *

**A/N: For the record no Jackie and Hyde arent married but they might as well be in Eric's eyes. lol. If there are any spelling errors or grammar errors then it's because i'm 37 weeks pregnant and very tired. I'll get to them later. Let me know what you thought. Thanks!**


	10. Note to my readers if you're still there

Hey Guys….

I know it's been WAY too long. That's what happens when you have a baby.

About that….I had a little girl on New Years Eve at 9:17 pm and she's so amazing. She's just turned 7 months old and is the smartest little thing. So basically my time is spent either taking classes or raising her. I haven't had much time to write and for that I'm sorry but that doesn't mean in any way that this story is over. No way. In fact I have more inspiration for my writing now than ever.

Have you heard of a game called Alan Wake? No? Well go to the website and watch the videos on there. Then take a look at the Alan Wake trailer. Because of that game I now have more inspiration than ever before to finally start writing again. So in a few weeks you will hopefully see a true update from me. It's going to be awesome! I promise.

So don't forget I'm still here and I'll be updating very soon.

Thanks for your continued support everyone.

Allie


End file.
